Moving on
by Almu24
Summary: Traducción- Sitado en luna nueva,Edward deja a Bella, antes de ir deja a Bella con algo que ninguno de los esperaba. M por lenguaje.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y esta historia es de Rosette-cullen nada es mío .

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Moving on

Traducción

Capitulo 1

Me senté en la repisa del mi baño, esperando que mi futuro fuera revelado. Las lágrimas no habían parado de caer, a pesar de haber pasado más de un mes.

Todo empezó cuando Edw- no podía ni pensar en su nombre, cuando _él _se fue. Una semana más o menos después de mi cumpleaños número 18 que bajo sus defensas e hicimos el amor. Pensé que eso sería el comienzo de una vida junto.

Estaba totalmente equivocada

Jasper termino atacándome cuando me corte el dedo con el papel. Nunca había cito a los cullen tan… monstruosos.

Sus fachadas tan bien puestas, cayó en momento en que mi sangre broto. Después de que fuera golpeada contra unas mesa llena de platos, mi sangre se esparció mas.

Ese fue el comienzo del final.

Al día siguiente, en la escuela, fui a dar un paseo con _él_. Me dijo que no me quería, que todo era para mantenerlo entretenido.

Una parte de mi sabía que no hablaba en serio, ese era una parte de mi corazón. Me decía que seguía siendo el mismo hombre que yo amaba. El mismo hombre al que le di mi virginidad.

Otra parte, mi cabeza y gran parte de mi corazón, sentía que me había usado. Esa pequeña parte de mi corazón está en control, creo.

Discutí internamente conmigo misma por todo el tiempo que _él no _estuvo. Eso fue antes de que estuviera continuamente vomitando y teniendo migrañas.

Con el tiempo caí en cuenta. Fui a una farmacia en Port Angeles, para que nadie me viera y compre una prueba de embarazo.

No puede ser posible, no puede ser. Los vampiros no pueden tener hijos. Toda su sangre y fluidos humanos se convierten en ponzoña. Eso quiere decir: saliva, sangre e incluso semen.

Mi labio inferior iba a empezar a sangrar si no dejaba de mordérmelo, después me darían nauseas por el olor, tenía que parar.

Respire profundo varias veces, demasiadas. Me sentía un poco mareada al empezar a ver la prueba. No Directamente sino como una pasada.

My corazón latía rápido y mi sangre hervía. ¿Qué puedo hacer si sí estoy? Apenas tenía dinero por mi fondo de la universidad, que había ganado con los Newton

Ese tendría que ser el fondo para el bebe, no había otra opción. También estaba Charlie.

Dios, Charlie. ¿Qué haría? ¿Qué haría mi madre?

Empecé a sollozar histérica. No estaba haciéndome nada bien llorar por algo delo que no estaba completamente segura.

Había una posibilidad de que solo esta paranoica, y no había nada malo.

Mi corazón se encogía con eso. A pesar de no estar preparada para un bebe, seria todo lo que tuviera para recordarlo a _él_.

Me limpie las lagrimas y mire la barra de de platico barato en mi mano. No podía enfocar bien por la humedad y me maldije a mi misma mientras me limpiaba las lágrimas.

Abrí mis ojos y miré mi futuro. Entonces maldije fuerte.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mmm bueno espero ke les haya gustado jaja soy nueva jaja y pues si algo no les agrada perdónemelo en esta historia jaja.


	2. Chapter 2

Moving On.

Capitulo 2.

"mierda" murmure.

Caí de rodillas y solloce incontrolablemente. ¿Qué demonios voy a hacer? Agarre mi cabello y tire de el pensando en sacarlo, pero incluso eso no sería bastante castigo.

¿Cómo iba mantener a un bebe? Ni siquiera podía mantenerme a mí misma. Empecé a aterrarme cuando oí la patrullaabrirse.

Regrese a mi habitación y oculte la caja de la prueba de embarazo en el closet. Siempre hay posibilidades de que este mal. Tendría que ir al doctor para estar segura.

"¿Bells, estas ahí?" llamo Charlie.

"Si" solloce.

El solía encontrarme sola en mi cuarto y llorando. El doctor Gerandy decía que esto es mejor a estar sin emociones, en estado catatónico.

"Okay, solo quería ver si estabas bien."

"Estoy bien, gracias."

Charlie cerro la puerta y bajo las escaleras. Grite contra mi amulada "asesino sangriento" .Tenía que relajarme aunque sabía que no iba a ser posible por el odio que sentía hacia mí.

Cerré mis ojos para pensar. No había hecho eso en largo tiempo, por miedo a que si lo hacía, podría pensar en él.

Iba a tener que cuidar del bebe. No podía ser completamente imposible, cuide de Renée por años. Pero esto era diferente. Este era un bebe que no sabía hacer nada.

Después tuve que decidir si le decía a Charlie. ¡Claro que le tenía que decir a Charlie! El definitivamente va a notar que mi estomago va creciendo y no creo que iría bien si empiezo a adornar todo con motivo a un recién nacido.

Decidí que por el momento la mejor opción era dormir. No lo estaba posponiendo hasta mañana solo hasta que subiera suficientemente despierta para decidir algo que m ayudara.

Mis pensamientos fueron hacia los Cullen. Me pregunte si Alice vería esto. No, probablemente no, ella no se molestaría en buscar mi futuro. No quisiera que supieran, hacerles sentir culpables. No quisiera que regresaran solo por sentirse culpables. Me mataría verlos otra vez**.**

Mi corazón se sacudiócuando me dormí, en las pesadillas que me atormentaban cada noche desde que _él_ se fue.


	3. Chapter 3

Moving on

Traducción

Capitulo 3

"Señorita Swan?" Llamo la enfermera.

Me levante de mi asiento y camine hacia la puerta que taba sosteniendo. Estaba temblando de nerviosismo. Mi estomago se iba a partir en dos. Mis palmas estaban sudando y trataba de no hiperventilar.

Alcance a controlarme antes de entrar en la habitación. Era un hombre canoso que no reconoci , que era bueno para mí.

"¿buenas tardes Bella, que puedo hacer hoy por usted?" pregunto.

"necesito saber, creo que estoy-"trague in aliento agudo" embarazada.

"utilizaste una prueba casera?"

"si, salió positivo"

"¿estás aquí para tomar un prueba y ver si es positivo, cierto?"

"si"

Alcanzo y jalo el cajón alado suyo con un sello medico. Metió su mano para sacar una prueba de embarazo gris.

"¿sabes que hacer, presumo?" me pregunto.

Asentí y salí pasillo abajo hacia el baño. Una vez que entre, empecé a respirar pesadamente y temblar toda.

Al final alcance a hacerme la prueba y regresar a la habitación . Todo mi mundo se quedo quieto mientras esperaba los tres minutos para recibir respuesta .

"¿estás lista para saber el resultado? Pregunto

"creo, si"

Cerré mis ojos esperando que me diera la información, estaba segura que ya la sabia .

"Bella, estas embarazada"

"oh, dios" solloce

Todo se estaba yendo al infierno, como podría yo pagar Los costos del bebe ¿Qué voy a hacer?

"Hay otras opciones si no estás preparada para tener un hijo ¿Lo sabe el padre?

"No", solloce"el se fue hace una semanas. No voy a dejar a mi bebe, no puedo esa no es una opción"

"Entiendo, Bella. Te daré una receta para unos calmaste para el embarazo, ya que eres muy joven el embarazo puede tomar varias repercusiones en tu cuerpo."

"oh, gracias"

Me dio la receta con los números de las medicamentos escritos y fui a una farmacia en Port Ángeles.

Esperare en las sillas de plástico cerca del mostrador. Pelee y trate de controlar las lagrimas.

"¿Swan?" llamo una voz nasal.

"Oh, no" susurre.

Detrás del mostrador estaba Lauren Mallory. Me comencé a sentir pánico, la sangre de mi cara se fue al verla.

Miro detenidamente la receta y sonrió satisfactoriamente.

Me pare, bamboleándome y camine hacia el mostrador.

"¿Calmantes? ¿Solo para embarazo?¿Ahora donde te fuiste a meter?" Se mofo.

"Lauren, por favor no le digas a nadie ." Suplique.

"¿Por qué no lo haría? Este es un buen chisme ¿Si yo estuviera en tu lugar no querrías contarle a todos?

"no, Me quedaría con tu secreto hasta la muerte. Tu trabajas aquí, no tienes permiso de dar información personal".

"La verdad, son una interna y al entrar aquí no me hicieron firmar una cosa de esas." Se burlo.

"Laurent, por favor."

"¿Hay algún problema aquí?"

Un hombre de 30 años más o menos, salió de la esquina y nos miro a las 2. Dio un paso grande a lado de Lauren y me pregunto si tenía algún problema .

"La verdad es que si." Dije "Me estaba preguntando, si las recetas que los clientes traen aquí quedan en secreto."

"Si" Respondió de manera aburrida.

"pero, como interna ,nunca tuve que firmar algo que dijera eso."

"¿No lo hiciste? " pregunto, rascándose la calva .

Mi corazón iba a millones de millas por hora mis ojos se humedecieron. Sentí mi piel fría , empecé a sudar frio.

Me sonrío viciosamente. Sabía que no iba a mantener esto en secreto, me quede en blanco y me forcé a enfrentar esta situación.

"No se preocupe, Doc. W., yo me encargo" Dijo ella.

El doctor camino hacia la esquina, encogiéndose de hombros mientras se iba. ¿Esto era legal?

"Bueno Bella, creo que debo de regresar a trabajar. ¿Nos vemos mañana en la escuela?"

Y con eso , se fue por la esquina y salió de mi vista. Salí tropezándome hacia mi camioneta, donde rompí a llorar.

Tenía que decirle a Charlie

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jiji perdón por el retraso jaja les prometo que mañana subo el 4 capi.

BSOS ALMU.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: los personajes como todas sabemos son de la grandiosa _Stephenie Meyer __**y la historia de **_Rosette-Cullen nosotras solo la traducimos :D

Moving On.

Capítulo 4.

Hice la cena aturdida.En todo en lo que podía pensar era como iba a hacer esta. Rogué a cualquier Dios que me escuchara, pidiendo por él para que estuviera bien cuando escuchara la noticia.

Charlie había cuidado tan bien de mi ¿Cómo podía hacerle esto?

"¿Bella?" me llamó.

Salí de mi aturdimiento para verlo venir a través de la puerta de la cocina.

"Hola papá" sonreí ligeramente.

Él se sentó en la mesa mientras yo terminaba el pescado. Mi corazón palpitaba irregularmente en mi pecho.

Cerré mis ojos y me maldije internamente, tenía que hacer esto.

Cuando terminamos de cenar Charlie se levantó para ver cualquier juego en la T.V.

"¿Papá?"

"¿Si Bells?"Él parecía sorprendido de que yo quisiera hablar con él sin que el empezara la charla.

"¿Podrías sentarte un momento?, necesito decirte algo." El pareció sorprendido, pero hizo lo que le pedí.

"Primero quiero darte las gracias, por cuidar tan bien de mi, a pesar de ser una niña un poco rara "

"No hay problema Bella, ¿Eso es lo que me querías decir?"

"No hay algo realmente importante que tengo que decirte."

Él me miró y levantó una ceja. Yo no podía ayudarle, estaba aterrorizada y solamente lo solté.

"Estoy embarazada." Me ahogue.

La cara de Charlie estaba paralizado. Mi corazón hizo un latió a cien millas por hora.

"¿Qué?" masculló.

"Estoy emb-"

"Escuche lo que dijiste" dijo bruscamente "¿Cuánto tiempo tienes?"

"Dos semanas y media" murmure.

"¡¡**Aquél bastardo**!!" gritó.

Levante mi cabeza para ver que venía.

"¿Es por eso que los Cullen se fueron? ¿Porque no querían que uno de sus perfectos hijos tuviera una novia embarazada?"

"No papá, ninguno de ellos lo sabe"

"¿Que estás diciendo? ¿Qué solo te entregaste a él y él se fue? ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan estúpida? ¡Tu madre y yo siempre te hemos dicho lo que paso con nosotros!"

"Se suponía que esto no iba a pasar. Se suponía que él no podía tener hijos…algo paso y él solamente no podía." Le explique desesperada.

Me pareció que trataba de convencerme mas a mi misma que a Charle ;de que esto no era su culpa.

"¡Esa es una mentira que los muchachos usan para poder meterse en los pantalones de sus novias Bella! ¡Pensé que reas mas lista!"

"¡No pensé que esto pasaría, jamás pensé que él se iba a ir!"

"Bueno él lo hizo, y ahora estas embarazada. ¡No puedo creerlo! Era bastante malo cuando tu madre se fue, y ahora mi única hija está embarazada."

El cubrió su rostro con sus manos y maldijo por lo bajo.

"Largo Bella" me ordenó. "no te quiero aquí mas"

"Papá lo siento-"

"Más te vale ahora, es mejor que estés fuera de aquí mañana en la mañana Bella."

El se marcho al sótano para dejar que me sumiera en mi miseria.

Me recompuse lo suficiente como para poder subir penosamente las escaleras y sacar unas maletas.

Puse mis pocas pertenencias dentro y después las baje a mi camioneta. Eche un último vistazo a la casa que dejaría. Ya no era bienvenida aquí.

Entre a mi camioneta y maneje lejos de la pequeña familia que ya no merecía.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jaja ya empezó el drama jaja a partir de ahora es un poco triste pero no se preocupen todo se arregla


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: los personajes como todas sabemos son de la grandiosa _Stephenie Meyer __**y la historia de **_**Rosette-Cullen** nosotras solo la traducimos :D

Moving On.

Capítulo 5.

No sabía a dónde iba, simplemente conduje alrededor de Forks y deje mi mente vagar y que mi cuerpo hiciera lo que le plazca.

Me sentía adormecida, no podía ni siquiera pensar. Todo en mi vida se detuvo. Me equivoque y ame a alguien con toda mi alma y mi corazón, y el tomo uno de mis regalos más preciados y se marchó.

No, yo no podía decir que se lo llevo. Yo se lo entregué, cada parte de mí. Duele mucho pensar en eso.

Finalmente logré regresar a la realidad, solo para darme cuanta de que estaba estacionada en un lugar familiar.

No llore cuando me di cuenta de en donde estaba, mi siquiera sentí una estacada en mi corazón o en alguna otra parte. Simplemente salí de mi carro y camine hacia la puerta de enfrente.

Estaba cerrada, por supuesto; yo casi estaba esperando que se abriera para mí. Darme la bienvenida de vuelta. Pero no fue así, por supuesto.

Di la vuelta a la casa y me deslice por la ventana de la cocina que Emmett había roto. Extrañaba su sentido del humor, el hermano mayor que nunca tuve.

Me deslice por la pequeña ventana y abrí la puerta de enfrente. El olor me hizo querer llorar, reír y vomitar todo al mismo tiempo.

Arrastre mis cosas por la gran casa de mármol y subí las escaleras. Su recamara era diferente e igual al mismo tiempo.

Su sofá era la única cosa en la recamara, además de su ropero y su pared de CD vacía. Mira alrededor de la recamara y sentí la desesperación abalanzarse sobre mí.

Su esencia era muy fuerte todavía. Me senté en su sofá y mire el piso fijamente. ¿Qué iba a hacer?

Decidí cambiarme y echar un vistazo. El agua, la electricidad y el gas todavía funcionaban. Lo habría encontrado extraño, de no haber sido esta la casa de los Cullen.

Eventualmente me quede dormida en el gran sofá de cuero. No soñé por primera vez esa noche. Yo estaba agradecida.

* * *

perdon por tardar tanto, pero perdi mi archivo que ya estba casi traducido y no me dio tiempo de volverlo a traducir, bueno creo ke hoy en la tarde les subo el capitulo 6 sino mañana.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: los personajes como todas sabemos son de la grandiosa _Stephenie Meyer __**y la historia de **_Rosette-Cullen nosotras solo la traducimos :D

Moving On.

Capítulo 6.

Todo el mundo me miraba cuando entre a la escuela. Sentía como si estuviera de regreso a mi primer día de escuela. Yo sabía que era por lo que paso con Lauren.

El almuerzo no fue normal. Todos me ignoraban, o solo fingían que yo no existía, me fulminaban con la mirada.

¿Por qué era algo horrible que cargara con una vida dentro de mí?

Angela gentilmente se seto frente a mí. Ella era la única que se molesto en tratarme como un humano.

"¿Bella, estas bien?" me preguntó.

"Si" susurré.

"Ha habido rumores acerca de ti"

"Creo que ya se"

"Acerca de que estas embarazada" susurró.

"Si"

"Oh" murmuro.

Ella no necesitó o quiso que me explicara. Ella entendía que quise decir, que era yo. Ella me sonrió.

"Felicidades, aunque no deberías dejar que te afecte lo que los demás piensan. Poder tener un bebé es un regalo"

La mire, con lagrimas en los ojos, y sollocé un "gracias, Angela"

Oía risas y a alguien riendo tontamente detrás de mí. Lauren y Jessica se sentaron en una mesas, me miraban y se reían.

"Todo va a estar bien" me aseguro Angela.

No la reconocí después de que ella dijera eso. No pensé ni por un momento que todo estaría bien. No me engañaría a mí misma.

"¿Podría Isabella Swan, reportarse en la oficina del director por favor?, Isabella Swan a la oficina del director" llamaron por el interfono.

"¿Quieres que vaya contigo?" me pregunto Angela.

"No, tu no deberías de enfrentar a la muerte también" sonreí débilmente.

Marche mi camino por la cafetería a la oficina principal, esperando a que la secretaria me dijera que podía entrar.

"¿Bella?"

Camine hasta la oficina; me veía esperando mi condena letal. Mi vida parecía ser así ahora, ahora que tenía que cumplir la pena.

"Bella eh escuchado todo tipo de cosas acerca de ti el día de hoy" el Sr. Greene declaró.

"Lo sé" dije.

"¿Alguno de ellos son verdad? Si lo son tendremos que aclarar las cosas, ¿lo sabes?"

"Lo sé"

"¿Lo son?"

Busqué y encontré su mirada. Las lágrimas amenazaron con derramarse de mis ojos sin vida, pero logré contenerlas.

"Si" contesté.

El suspiró y se inclinó hacia atrás en su silla, sacando un libro de su mano.

"En cuatro mese tienes que dejar la escuela. No hay muchas opciones para ti"

"La escuela está a la mitad ¿Cómo se supone que deje la escuela en cuatro meses? Tengo que hacer finales"

"Tienes que tomarlos por adelantado. O puedes volver el próximo año"

Eso sería imposible. ¿Cómo podría balancear la escuela y un bebé? Tendría que encontrar un trabajo; si termino la escuela sería capaz de conseguir un mejor trabajo. Tenía que preocuparme por dos ahora.

"Voy a terminar por adelantado." Le dije.

"Muy bien" dijo cuando saco un folder lleno de papeles. "tú y tu padre tiene que firmar esto"

"Señor, tengo dieciocho años, puedo formar esto solo yo, ¿cierto?" le pregunté.

"Si, tú podrías, pero ¿no preferirías que tu padre sepa de esto?"

"No quiero molestarlo con papeleo" murmure.

"Muy bien, solo tárelos por la mañana"

"Ok, gracias"

"No hay problema"

El resto del día fue lento. Di un justificante medico para gimnasia, por lo que fui capaz de completar la mayoría de los papeles.

Me senté en el escritorio de su recamara y termine los que faltaban. Solo tenía tres meses para prepararme para los finales, después tenía que esperar las calificaciones.

Suspiré cuando terminé y me recosté en el respaldo del sillón. Mi mano fue a mi estomago y pesé en el pequeño dentro de mí.

Mi bebé.

* * *

jaja hola bueno aki esta es el capi # 6 jaja bueno espero ek les guste


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: los personajes como todas sabemos son de la grandiosa **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia de **Rosette-Cullen** nosotras solo la traducimos :D

**

* * *

**

Chicas hay un aviso importante abajo..! :D

* * *

**Moving On.**

Capítulo 7.

Si pensé que el principio del fin ara cuando descubrí que estaba embarazada, este debe de ser _el _relleno.

Estaba en la sala de espera, esperando a que alguien me dijera sobre la condición de mi padre. El estaba conduciendo ebrio y se estrello contra la barra de contención.

No podía llorar, estaba en shock. Charlie no podía morir. Yo tenía que hablar con él, no quería que muriera bajo estas circunstancias. ¡No quería que el muriera bajo ninguna circunstancia!

Llame a mi mamá, pero desde que se entero que estaba embarazada, se negó a venir bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Estaba _realmente_ sola. Lo único que tenía en el mundo entero, era mi bebe. De algún modo pequeño, asqueroso y vil, casi odie a mi bebe.

Era la causa de todo. Mi padre estaba borracho a causa de mis acciones y las consecuencias de _esas_ acciones.

Mi mamá estaba molesta más allá de las palabras. ¿Y cómo iba a saber si Alice tuvo una visión de esto y _él_ se entero, y _él _no quería que yo tuviera a su hijo?

Mi vida era nada. Pero yo no podía culpara a bebe por nacer; él no tuvo nada que ver con esto. Esto era mi culpa y solo mi culpa. Yo podría haber parado, podría haberle pedido que usáramos protección, por si acaso. Pero no lo hice.

"Bella" me llamo una señora de pelo corto café.

En sus brillantes ojos azules había compasión. Yo sabía que venía.

"E- él no lo logro… ¿verdad?" pregunte.

Ella miro al piso y asintió con la cabeza solemnemente. Yo puse mi cabeza entre mis manos y no dije nada. ¿Qué podía decir?... ¿A quién se lo diría?

"¿Estás bien, cariño?"

No me moví por un rato. Finalmente suspire y mire hacia arriba, las lágrimas rodaban por mi rostro.

"¿Qué debo hacer?" susurre.

"Tienes que firmar unos papeles, no mucho, y tenemos que discutir algunas cuestiones legales"

Asentí y la seguí a una sala privada, en donde ella me dijo lo que cada trozo de papel significaba, y en donde debía firmar con mis iníciales y mi firma.

"Bien, ¿entonces el va a ser enterrado en el cementerio de Forks?" ella me pregunto.

"Si"

"Su seguro de vida cubre los gastos del entierro"

"¿Su seguro de vida?"

"Oh si, el también tiene un testamento. Todo lo que posee ahora es tuyo, cariño"

La mire como si le hubieran crecido tres cabezas. ¿Por qué me dejaría Charlie todo? Él se enojo conmigo, el me dijo que me fuera y nunca regresara.

"Esta aquí, en todos los documentos que firmaste. Tú eres su único familiar con vida, heredaste todo. La casa, el dinero en el banco, y la reclamación de accidente del seguro de vida."

"Pero… ¿Por qué? Nosotros tuvimos una pelea y él dijo que no quería volver a verme"

"Supongo que no cambio su testamento después de eso. Ahora tú posees todo. Aquí están los estados de cuenta y aquí está la reclamación del seguro de vida. Tu estarás muy bien, querida"

El monto en el banco era absurdo. ¿Cómo podía un policía ahorrar esa cantidad de dinero? Considerando que él vivió solo durante una década o más, el realmente no gastaba dinero en nada. La reclamación del seguro de vida era aun más.

"Esto no puede estar bien" tartamudee "esto junto es aproximadamente medio millón de dólares. Pienso que tiene a la familia incorrecta."

"No, la familia Swan. Charlie Swan, Isabella Swan y su ex-esposa Renée —ahora –Dwyer"

Me derrumbe en ese momento. El destino tenía un modo retorcido de enseñar, y eso me preocupo. Seguramente yo sería capaz de mantener a mi bebe, pero a costa de mi propio padre. Logre detener mis sollozos para agradecer a la mujer que me había ayudado y me fui a casa de los Cullen.

Caí en el piso de la mansión y comencé a sollozar incontrolablemente.

**

* * *

**

Chicas ya estamos de vuelta.

**Primero que nada quiero agradecer a todas las que a pesar de todo lo que tardamos siguen la historia…son maravillosas.**

**Segundo, este fic lo traducimos Almu (la chica de la cuenta) y yo (Caro). No hemos podido ponernos de acuerdo y honestamente somos un desastre :( pero ya estamos remediando esto. Así que a partir de sep las actualizaciones van a ser regulares :) ósea que vamos a subir 2 veces por semana.**

**De aquí a sep Almu se nos va a España de vacas…por lo tanto yo voy a traducir los capis y prometo que va a ser lo más seguido posible ya que yo también tengo unos fics propios….asi que no desesperen mucho porfa..! yo digo que va a ser mínimo 1 vez por semana.**

**De cualquier forma si tienen alguna duda, comentario o cualquier cosa de ese estilo háganmelo saber, les dejo el link de mi perfil :D **

**lo dejo con espacios para que se vea.**

h t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / u / 1 8 5 6 8 8 6 / M u s e _ B i t t e r s w e e t

**Sin más por el momento nos despedimos **

**Carolina y Almu (x**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: los personajes como todas sabemos son de la grandiosa **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia de **Rosette-Cullen** nosotras solo la traducimos con su permiso :D

**Moving On.**

Capítulo 8.

* * *

Las cosas iban sorprendentemente bien. Me mude de la casa de los Cullen a la pequeña casa que una vez fue propiedad de Charlie. Ahora estaba a mi nombre.

Yo era la responsable de todo, las cuentas, las compras. Solo tenía una semana antes de tomar mis finales y dejar la escuela.

Hoy iba a ir al doctor, para hacerme otro ultrasonido. Quería empezar el cuarto del bebe, y quería saber que empezar a comprar.

Mi estomago estaba cada día más redondo. Había algo en mí que estaba cambiando también.

Mi piel se estaba haciendo más pálida, mas traslucida si eso era posible. También había dejado de tener hambre, no comía mucho. Empecé a especular, pero decidí que era mejor no hacerlo.

Vendí mi camioneta hace una semana; no era precisamente el coche perfecto para un bebe.

Me compre un Audi azul medianoche. Simplemente no pude resistirme. _Su _maldita voz solo en mi cabeza, que para mi cumpleaños número 18, el quería dármelo.

Me di cuenta que me estaba matando a mi misma por lograr o no hacer algo que me recordara a _él_. Pero el viaje fue tan suave y tranquilo.

La peor parte es que, no lo odio. Todo lo contrario en realidad, no puedo pensar en él, su nombre me quema, pero no puedo traer es odio a mí.

La verdad es que, yo lo amo por siempre y para siempre. Eso es algo con lo que estaba dispuesto a vivir. Simplemente no podía olvidar que alguna vez existió, él fue muy importante en mi vida como para eso.

**

* * *

**

Una vez dentro de la oficina, una enfermera regordeta me llevo a la sala de ultrasonido. El helado gel cayó sobre mi estomago, pero no salte como solía hacerlo. Ya no se sentía tan frio como antes. Nada lo hacía realmente.

"Buenos días, Bella" el doctor de pelo gris que había llegado a conocer como Dr. Rube, me saludo.

"Buenos días" conteste.

"¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Algún dolor o anomalías?"

"No, ninguno en absoluto" conteste.

"Okay, ¿has venido para saber el sexo hoy?"

"Lo estaba esperando"

El sonrió y asintió mientras me recostaba de nuevo. Agito la varita mágica sobre mi estomago y vio la pantalla.

Vi los latidos de mi bebe y sonreí. Tenía fotos, e imágenes del ultrasonido.

"Niño" afirmo.

"¿Un niño?"

"si, un niño sano. Felicidades"

"Gracias"

Sonríe otra vez cuando el imprimió las imágenes y me las dio. Mire cada una y sonreí con cariño a mi niño pequeño.

Me pregunte lo que el pensaría de tener un hijo.

**

* * *

**

Chicas me encnta poder decir que ya estoy de VACACIONES..! haha y por eso voy a intentar subir un poco mas seguido :)

pero que les pareció el capi..?

**La vdd a mí se me hace de lo más lindo y tierno :) hasta el momento ha sido uno de mis favoritos**

**Esperamos sus reviews con ansias.**

**Almu y Caro (x**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**: los personajes como todas sabemos son de la grandiosa **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia de**Rosette-Cullen** nosotras solo la traducimos :D

**Moving On.**

Capítulo 9.

"¡Tienes que empujar!" grito la enfermera.

"No puedo" jadeé

Todo en el transcurso de estos meses ha estado bien, era solo hasta este punto que yo volví a lamentarme. El dolor era insoportable.

"¡Él está casi fuera, una más!" grito el Dr. Rube.

Hice lo que él dijo y puje un poco más. Suspire cuando sentí la presión revivir en mi y la enfermera me dio un pequeño bultito azul.

"Hola" dije tomando aire.

Los ojos de mi pequeño niño estuvieron cerrados y gimoteo. La enfermera lo tomo de mis brazos y lo llevo a la sala de recién nacidos.

Apoye mi cabeza en las almohadas y cubrí mis ojos con mis varazos. No habría _ningún_ padre para mi hijo.

Después de horas de limpiar el liquido del bebe que había sobre mi y _dentro _de mí, finalmente me sentí normal. Supongo que normal no era la palabra, después de meses de tener a mi hijo cerca; eso era normal.

Ahora regresaba a mi antiguo yo delgado. Mire hacia abajo a mi ahora plano estomago, _ahora _que había perdido el bulto.

"¿Disculpe?" una enfermera pregunto.

"¿Si?"

"El certificado de nacimiento necesita un nombre"

"Claro" suspire "Damien Anthony Masen Cullen" susurre.

Esto dolió más de lo que había anticipado. Esto hizo también que sentimientos que yo había enterrado, resurgieran.

"¿Su nombre?"

"Isabella Marie Swan"

La enfermera levanto una ceja detrás del sujetador de papeles. Supongo que es una de las personas que no les gusta los niños fuera del matrimonio.

"Bien, él va a estar aquí en unos minutos"

"Gracias"

**

* * *

  
**

"Él es realmente hermoso" dijo Angela

"Él es perfecto" suspire.

Yo no esperaba nada menos. Damien nunca grito, él nunca lloriqueo, él miro alrededor y examino todo.

"Se parece mucho a él" susurre.

Angela me dio una mirada comprensiva mientras yo sacaba a Damien del asiento trasero. El trayecto a casa fue acogedor con una plática ociosa.

Angela y yo vimos como Damien se retorcía y observaba el mundo a su alrededor. Sus ojos eran inteligentes y perceptivos.

Cuando Angela se detuvo en la entrada, me dio una mirada preocupada. Mire alrededor para ver porque estaba preocupada, y todo a lo que me había aferrado como a un salvavidas en los meses pasados, se había ido.

**

* * *

Chicas…de vdd lo siento mucho..!**

**Se que dije que iba a actualizar como 2 veces por semana, y la semana pasada no actualise :(**

**De vdd lo siento, pero tuve un problema con uno de mis fics que me absorbió por completo, además de que vinieron mis primas y casi no pude tocar la computadora..! :(**

**Y debo admitir que este capi me costó muchísimo trabajo, no sé porque ;(… pro bno aquí estoy de vuelta…díganme que les pareció este capi..? la vdd a mi me encanta, por fin conocimos a Damien Anthony Masen Cullen :) …un nombre muy largo, pero lindo..!**

**Espero que nos dejen reviews… y por cierto… ayer fue cumple de Almu..! haha**

**Te deseo muchas felicidades y ojala que te la estés pasando de pelos aiia en España… y espero que traigas mi regalito (con un guapísimo español me conformo ;) ) haha**

**Chicas nos leemos pronto**

**Muse Bittersweet (x**


	10. Chapter 10

Al parecer, las lectoras en ingles preguntan mucho por Jacob… y aquí está la respuesta de Rossette-Cullen. Solo la pongo por si ustedes se preguntan lo mismo :)

**A/N: **quiero dar las razones del porque Jacob no está en esta historia. La razón es que Bella empieza a salir con Jacob por las motos. Bella no es tan irresponsable y estúpida cuando no se trata solo de cuidar de ella. Ella no siente la necesidad de montar en moto cuando eso puede poner en peligro al bebe.

Espero que eso aclare las cosas.

**

* * *

T/N:** bueno espero que las que se preguntaban el porqué, ahora les quede claro :) sin más… el capitulo

**

* * *

Disclaimer**: los personajes como todas sabemos son de la grandiosa **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia de**Rosette-Cullen** nosotras solo la traducimos :D

**Moving On.**

Capítulo 10.

Agarre a Damien mas cerca de mi pecho, esto no podía estar pasando. Simplemente no podía. Todo estaba perdido ahora; no podía tratar con algo así.

Apoyado contra ese _muy_ familiar Volvo plateado, estacionado a lado de mi Audi, estaba el vampiro que había cambiado mi vida.

"Bella, ¿estás bien?" me pregunto Angela.

"No lo sé"

"¿Quieres que me quede contigo?" me pregunto.

"No, ya has hecho mucho por mí, Angela. Yo me encargo de esto"

"¿Estás segura, Bella? Realmente no me importa ayudarte a acomodar al bebé.

"Estoy bien. Puedes venir mañana si quieres ver más a Damien.

Ella asintió y yo salí de su carro.

Me sentía ligera, el vestido blanco que traía llegaba justo debajo de las rodillas y tenia correas gruesas en mis hombros, me hacía sentir y ver como un ángel.

"Gracias, Angela"

"No hay problema"

Me dio una pequeña sonrisa antes de manejar rumbo a su casa. Mi bolsa de viaje pasó a mi brazo izquierdo y yo me sujetaba a Damien para salvarle la vida.

Nos miramos el uno al otro por lo que me pareció una eternidad. Mis ojos se quemaban al ver su perfección. El me miraba con una expresión de shock.

Supuse que yo también lo estaría, si dejara a mi amor humano, solo para regresar a ver que era un vampiro.

Las cosas con Damien me cambiaron más de lo que había imaginado. El proceso había sido lento, pero yo había cambiado, y sin ningún dolor.

¿Si me embarace de un vampiro, porque no iba a poder cambiarme ese bebe? Damien comenzó a moverse un poco en mis brazos, tome eso como una señal para ir adentro y terminar con esta pequeña reunión.

Pase junto a el por el camino que conducía a la puerta. El agarro mi hombro antes de que pudiera evitarlo.

"Bella" susurro.

Arranque mi hombro de él y tire la puerta sin usar la llave. Lo arreglaría cuando no estuviera tan… ni siquiera podía pensar en como estaba.

Corrí escaleras arriba y cerré la puerta del cuarto del bebe. Puse a Damien en su cuna y después colapse en el piso.

Sabia como estaba, estaba aterrada. ¿Porque estaba _él _aquí? Muchos pensamientos bailaban a través de mi cabeza.

Debería estar enojada de que él se fuera, y después apareciera como por arte de magia. Triste de que después de todo este tiempo todavía lo amo, Dios soy patética. Aterrada de que tal vez, él esté aquí para llevarse a mi bebe.

Sacudí esos pensamientos. En los últimos meses, Damien fue la única razón de que continuara viviendo.

Me pare y vi a mi hijo dormir. Cada rasgo me recordaba mucho al hombre que estaba abajo.

El pelo broncíneo, los ojos verdes que indudablemente cambiarían cuando el creciera mas. La perfecta mandíbula pequeña y sus hermosas pestañas.

Me recupere despacio; iba a tener que enfrentarlo en algún momento. Parte de mí, la _mayor_ parte de mí, no quería.

Si el quería a su hijo, si su familia quería a su hijo, no había forma de que yo parara a siete de ellos.

Mire de nuevo a i hijo. Si alguien trataba de arrebatármelo, no dudaría en matarlos.

Sacudí mi cabeza quitando mis pensamientos pesimistas. Era posible que estuviera aquí por algo mas, a él no le importaba el bebe.

Camine despacio hacia la puerta y la abrí otra vez. Me calme a mi misma; necesitaba actuar como una adulta, no como una adolecente.

Ahora era _mamá_; debía hacer lo mejor para mi bebe. Incluso si eso rompía mi corazón completamente de nuevo.

**

* * *

Ok, aquí estoy de nuevo… disculpen la ****tardanza, pero es que me ayudaron a betear este capi :) **

**Muchísimas grax **_**BeliceAurora-Cullen**_** :) te la debo..!**

**Bn nenas hasta la prox **

**Muse Bittersweet (x**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer**: los personajes como todas sabemos son de la grandiosa **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia de **Rosette-Cullen**nosotras solo la traducimos :D

Moving On.

**Capítulo 11.**

* * *

Bajé las escaleras cuidadosamente lento. Ya no temía caer, la gracia de vampiro parecía que me hacia tener más cuidado con ese pequeño molestoso asunto.

Me pare pensativa en el piso con la espalda vuelta hacia la pared. No pude mirarlo a los ojos. Siempre me derretía cuando lo hacía, y eso no era lo que necesitaba.

Necesitaba respuestas, saber por qué estaba aquí, y otra parte de mí quería saber por qué se fue.

Estaba nerviosa y asustada. Si mi corazón aun latiera, se habría detenido.

''Bella'' – susurró

Pude sentir sus ojos sobre mí, los mío seguían tercamente en el suelo. Quería mirar hacia arriba y esperar estar perdida en el amor que solía ver en ellos cada dí.

Sabia, sin embargo, que si miraba hacia arriba, no encontraría amor. No tenía idea que había hecho cuando se había ido, pero sabía que se fue por una razón. No me quería, claro y simple.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó

Me encogí. _Eso es actuar como un adulto_, me castigué a mí misma. No podía hablar, mi garganta estaba contraída.

''Bella'' - dijo más severo.

Pude sentirlo acercarse un poco más a mí. Estaba congelada en mi lugar, estaba asustada, aterrorizada, petrificada. Mis manos empezaron a temblar tras mi espalda, así que las apreté en puño.

Siguió caminando hacia delante hasta que mi cabeza colgando casi tocaba su pecho. Si pudiera llorar, hubiese tenido que liberar las compuertas de mis ojos.

"Bella, lo siento, lo siento mucho"

Esto me trajo de vuelta, levante mi cabeza para mirarlo con los ojos muy abiertos. ¿Qué era lo que sentía? ¿Qué intentaba hacer?

Mis ojos se posaron en su inquebrantable mirada. ¿Por qué había mirado hacia arriba? Todo en mi decisión estaba perdido, sabía que no iba a ser un adulto, iba a ser la chica de dieciocho años que fue abandonada con un niño.

La chica que lloraba hasta quedarse dormida cada noche. La chica que dejo atrás sus mejores años para cuidar de sí misma y de un yo quería ser la parte que retiene todas sus emociones, además de la tristeza y el miedo.

Me aleje de él, yendo al otro lado de la habitación. No podía permitirme sentir algo por él; tenía que negarme _eso _a mí misma, solo terminaría haciendome más daño.

"¿Qu…que es lo que quieres?" tartamudee.

"He venido a rogarte"

Eso me sorprendió. No esperaba eso en absoluto. Me enderecé infinitesimalmente y lo mire a los ojos una vez más. Eran serios y extremos, más obscuros de lo que jamás los había visto.

Se veía miserable, su pelo normalmente despeinado, lo estaba aun mas. Se veía rígido y a punto de romperse.

¿Era eso lo que él había vivido todos los días?

"¿A qué te refieres?" susurre.

Él se dejo caer de rodillas y puso la cabeza en sus manos. Todo lo que se preocupaba por él en mí, me gritaba que me moviera, pero aun así mi cuerpo permaneció inmóvil.

"He cometido un gran error" exclamó. "nunca eh sido más inútil y despreciable en mi vida.

He pensado en ti todos los días desde que me fui. Volví para rogarte que me perdones. Sé que no lo merezco, ¡sé que soy un monstruo!"

Mi corazón no-muerto salió de mi pecho . Sentí el alivio y la incredulidad sobre mí. Sabía que me estaba dando demasiado fácil; me pase ocho meses y medio tratando de sacarlo de mis pensamientos.

"Bella" dijo mirándome a los ojos. "cada palabra que dije ese día en el bosque era mentira. Fue la blasfemia más obscura conocida por el hombre. ¡Como si pudiera existir sin necesitarte!"

Él me dijo todo. Cuando se fue, como sentía que dejaba todo conmigo. Como, cuando él estaba lejos, no poda estar cerca de alguien. Como abandono a su familia y mas-o-menos se enrosco en una pelota y se rindió.

Me encontré a mi misma moviéndome poco a poco hacia él. Eventualmente estaba sentada en el brazo del sillón que estaba frente a él. Escuchando atentamente cada palabra que él pronunciaba.

Él estaba todavía sobre sus rodillas, mirando arriba hacia mí, todavía rogándome que lo perdonara. La batalla en mi interior estaba terminando.

Cada palabra que él me decía cambiaba mi decisión. Quería perdonarlo, tomarlo de vuelta, para vivir eternamente con él.

Yo sabía que sin portar nada, lo haría. Era solo cuestión de si debía perdonarlo o no tan rápidamente.

"Lo siento mucho, Bella. Entiendo perfectamente si has seguido adelante como te lo pedí. Entiendo incluso si no quieres estar nunca cerca de mí. Todavía estoy enamorado de ti, nunca deje de estarlo. Es imposible para mí no estarlo. Tú eres mi vida, mi única razón para vivir''.

Yo estaba a punto de hablar, sin siquiera pensarlo. El llanto de un bebe me interrumpió, casi parecía urgente.

Saque mi cabeza de donde estaba mirando en el piso, y volteé a las escaleras. Levante un dedo y me precipite hacia las escaleras.

Levante a Damien y lo mecí adelante y atrás. Lo bese en su suave cabecita y fui hacia el bolso de viaje que traía, de donde saque una botella para alimentarlo.

Sería inútil darle pecho, todo lo que yo tenía era veneno. Con un bebe _así _de pequeño, yo no estaba dispuesta a probarlo.

Me senté en la mecedora de mi antigua recamara, ahora era el cuarto del bebe. Estaba pintada de un azul ligero con recortes de barcos piratas.

Mire hacia la puerta cuando oí que él subía las escaleras y aparecía en el marco de la puerta. Él me miró, y después al bebe en mis brazos.

Le hice una seña para que entrara. El marecía ver a su propio hijo, incluso si yo estaba insegura sobre nosotros en este momento.

"Él es…" se calló sugestivamente.

"¿Mío?" Murmure.

"Si"

"Lo es" dije.

Me miro, incomprensiblemente ante la situación. Luego, su mirada fue de horror.

"Es tuyo también" dije en voz baja.

Sus ojos se agrandaron, hasta el punto en el que parecía que se le iban a salir. El me miraba a mí, y después a Damien, y otra vez a mí.

"¿Puedo explicarme?"

"Por favor"

"Bueno, ¿recuerdas como antes de irte, pasamos todos los limites e hicimos el amor en el prado? ''Asintió, señalando que continuara. "bueno, dos semanas después tu…te fuiste, empecé a enfermar, vomitar y tener migrañas."

Hizo una mueca cuando hice una pausa; tal vez estaba tan sensible y frágil como yo. Moví a Damien hacia mi hombro.

"Tome una prueba de embarazo casera y salió positiva. Fui con el doctor y él solo me lo confirmo. Entonces le dije a Charlie" suspire. "el se enfureció, comenzó a gritarme y luego me echo de la casa"

"¿A dónde fuiste?" pregunto.

"Al único lugar al que podía ir. Tu casa."

Él se veía culpable, más allá de las palabras; sus ojos estaban tan dolidos y llenos de emociones. Todo lo que yo le decía, él sabía que era su culpa.

"Viví ahí por un tiempo; todavía tenía que ir a la escuela. Tenía que terminar los finales antes de 4 meses. Así que, o bien tenía que repetir el próximo año, o terminar antes. Pensé que podría trabajar en el tiempo que estaría en la escuela.

"Un día me llamaron de la oficina de la escuela. Había un gran grupo de gente diciéndome que Charlie se había metido en un accidente automovilístico de borracho, solo que él _era_ el conductor borracho. Fue por mi culpa, se sentía avergonzado de que estuviera embarazada''.

"La mujer que era la abogada de mi papa, dijo que él me había dejado todo. Su seguro de vida bien pagado también. Así que yo heredé la casa, el dinero y la pérdida de mi única familia en el proceso"

Él me miro a los ojos y todo lo que no podía decir, de alguna manera lo dijo. Que él realmente lo sentía, que él haría lo que fuera por mí, que él estaba en deuda conmigo. Eso no era lo que yo quería sin embargo.

"Así, que comencé a sentirme…diferente. Supongo que el veneno del bebe se filtraba hacia mí, y entonces cambie. Sin embargo no sentí nada."

"No anhelo la sangre humana, tampoco. Eso es lo que me traje de mi vida humana, el desagrado por la sangre"

"¿Entonces qué bebes?" pregunto levantado una ceja.

"Animales, solo tengo que esforzarme para morderlos. Una vez que mis dientes están dentro, puedo beber libremente."

"Eres una de nuestra clase" murmuro.

"Si"

Damien escupió un poco sobre mi hombro, me hizo suspirar un poco con frustración. Lo levante y le seque la boca con una toalla que estaba cerca.

"¿Te importaría tomarlo por un segundo?" le pregunte.

Sus ojos se iluminaron ante la prospectiva de sostener a su hijo. Una sonrisa se poso en mis labios cuando él con cuidado levanto el pequeño bulto de mis brazos. Me levante de la mecedora y fui a mi cuarto a cambiarme.

Realmente era el viejo cuarto de Charlie. No quise mudarme a él, había muchos recuerdos, pero desde que ya no dormía, me gusta pasar más tiempo en el cuarto del bebe.

Me quite el vestido blanco que llevaba antes y lo puse en el cesto. Fui a mi closet y saque unos vaqueros y una blusa de antes de que estuviera embarazada.

Estaba un poco grade. Ser un vampiro había atenuado y adelgazado mi físico.

Estaba en la puerta el cuarto del bebe, viendo como se miraban el uno al otro. La pregunta que hizo eco en mi cabeza fue, ¿Qué debo hacer ahora?

**

* * *

**

Que les pareció? La vdd a mi me fascina cuando Edward carga a Damien… me lo imagino y se me derrite el corazón :)

**Pido disculpas porque dije que intentaría actualizar 2 veces por semana y no lo he podido cumplir… lo que pasa es que primero tuve un problema con un fic, pero ahora ya entre a la escuela :( y no llevo ni una semana y ya me estoy ahogando en tarea..! es horrible, por eso para ya no quedarles mal, hasta que regrese Almu y la presione para las actualizaciones, voy a subir 1 vez por semana, eso si se los puedo asegurar :) … es que prefiero decirles algo que estoy segura puedo cumplir a decirles otra cosa que depende mucho de las circunstancias y mis carceleros personales (mis maestros)**

**Por eso espero que me entiendan y me apoyen, porque Dios, ya estoy harta de las tareas…! **

**Michas gracias a ****_BeliceAurora-Cullen_**** por ayudarme con este capi… que de no ser por ella, estaría asquerosamente mal traducido, no sé qué me pasa, pero me costo muchisimisimo trabajo..! :(**

**Bn después de todo esto me despido y les deseo un muy buen fin de semana :)**

**Las amo y grax por leer..!**

**Muse Bittersweet (x**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer**: los personajes como todas sabemos son de la grandiosa **Stephenie Meyer **y la historia de**Rosette-Cullen **nosotras solo la traducimos, con su permiso, claro esta :D

Moving On.

**Capítulo 12.**

* * *

"¿Cuál es su nombre?"

"Damien Anthony Masen Cullen"

Él me miró, sus ojos brillaban de alegría. Crucé mis brazos y lo vi interactuar con su propia carne y sangre.

"¿Cómo?" preguntó "se supone que yo no puedo tener hijo. Ninguno de nosotros puede, y si así fuera…

"Yo si podía" termine por él.

Él asintió y volvió a mirar a Damien, que le miraba intensamente.

"Supongo que es un milagro"

"Si" suspire "¿Crees que Carlisle pueda saber lo que paso?

Él me miró y sacudió su cabeza. "Podemos ir y preguntarle. Creo que está ayudando a resolver las cosas del regreso.

"Se supone que no tengo que sacar a Damien de la casa hasta la próxima semana. Dado que todavía es un recién nacido y todo eso.

"Es razonable, pero ellos podrían venir."

Me contuve de hacer una mueca. No pensaba que estuviera lista para ver al resto de los Cullen. Ya estaba teniendo dificultades con uno.

"No, está bien. Estoy segura de que tienen mucho que hacer."

Él sacudió su cabeza, pero no presiono con el tema. Supongo que quería que me sintiera lo más cómoda posible.

"Entonces ¿qué has hecho desde que te fuiste?" le pregunte.

El dolor evidente en sus ojos, me aplastó. Me sentí como una idiota por interrumpir un momento tan tierno con mi boca.

"Ah…" suspiro. ''Nada, para ser honesto."

"Debiste hacer algo" insistí.

"No, quiero decir, literalmente nada. Estuve en África por un tiempo, pero no podía hacer nada, solo me senté en una esquina y me revolqué en mi miseria por meses. No siquiera hable con mi familia, hasta el mes pasado."

"¿Y Alice te lo dijo?"

"No," su ceño se frunció. "ella no vio nada como…esto"

Él movió un poco a Damien para indicar a lo que se refería.

"¿Cómo? ¿Alice no podía ver lo que pasaba conmigo?" pregunte.

"Ella no me dijo nada de que estuvieras embarazada. Le dije que no mirara en tu futuro, y no podía de todos modos. No tengo idea de porque, pero se agravo en el final."

"Podría ser Damien" murmure.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Bueno, ¿ya sabes que soy capaz de evitar cualquier tipo de habilidad mental? Como tu lector de mentes, o la tortura de Jane y la habilidad de Aro. ¿Y si él es capaz de evitar cualquier tipo de… no sé, habilidades físicas?"

"¿Cómo Alice y Jasper?"

"Si"

"Tendríamos que probarlo, estoy seguro de que Alice estará encantada de decirle ( a Jasper). Ella incluso te ha podido ver en los últimos días. Debe ser porque acabas de dar a luz."

Asentí como respuesta, pero no me moví de la puerta. Por mucho que quisiera estar en sus brazos, para que las cosas estuvieran como antes, pero sabía que no podía. Al menos, no todavía.

Teníamos que hacer que las cosas funcionaran antes de ir a un 100% otra vez. Demonios, incluso el 50%.

"Bella" suspiró. "Sé que puedo decir todo lo que quiera, y no tener ningún efecto, pero lo siento de verdad. Todavía te amo, y siempre te he amado. Entiendo si tú nunca mas te puedes sentir lo mismo. Solo sé que voy a hacer todo lo que esté en mi poder para cuidar a nuestro hijo."

"Edward" su nombre quemo mi garganta. "Te perdono, esa nunca fue la cuestión. No me gusto cuando te fuiste, y pienso que fue una razón estúpida, pero lo entiendo."

Sus ojos miraban los míos. La sinceridad y el arrepentimiento quemando dentro de los suyos, y yo no tenía ninguna duda de que verdaderamente lamentaba todo.

"Sé que te vas a torturar por esto el resto de tu vida. Y odio eso, pero sé que es la verdad."

Él asintió y se levanto de la silla para poner a Damien en su cuna.

"La verdad es, que nunca he dejado de amarte. Ni por un segundo del tiempo que estuvimos separados podré odiarte o sentir aversión por ti''

Y con eso, sus labios estaban sobre los míos.

Todos los meses de separación y tensión de las dos partes, habían desaparecido en ese momento. La única cosa que importaba es que estábamos juntos de nuevo.

Sus labios eran tan suaves, algo que un recuerdo nunca podría servir bastante bien. El sabor era como justo como me lo imaginaba, solo mejorado con mis nuevos sentidos.

Podía oír su respiración, oler su aroma y saborearlo. Esto era más de lo que jamás podría tener el derecho a pedir.

Tal vez pedir algo es bueno para los que esperan. Tal vez esta era una señal de que estábamos destinados a estar juntos siempre. Yo estaba dispuesta a aceptar esto.

Mis brazos instintivamente se envolvieron alrededor de su cuello y mis manos fueron a su cabello. Él parecía vacilante al principio, tratando de superar la idea de que ya no era humana.

Tan pronto como aceptó la idea de que era un vampiro como él, no solo eso, sino que con un recién nacido, cumplió con mas ganas.

Sus brazos fueron a mi cintura, jalándome más cerca. Me quede en punta de pies, con ganas de sentirlo más todavía. Todo lo que me había perdido en los meses de separación.

Mi costumbre de necesitar el aire hizo que me alejara. No estaba acostumbrada al hecho de no tener que respirar. No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había permanecido ahí, besándolo.

Su respiración era tan innecesariamente regular, como la mía. Lo mire a los ojos y note que tenían un ligero brillo, pero todavía obscuros.

"necesitas cazar" dije.

"Estoy bien."

Sacudí mi cabeza y le lancé una mirada. "necesitas cuida de ti mismo. Salir y cazar un rato, o puedes ir con tu familia, diles que todo está bien."

Él asintió con la cabeza y de mala gana bajó las escaleras con mi mano en la suya. Se sentía como en los viejos tiempos, mi mano aun se sentía tan frágil, pero si apretara, no se rompería.

Abrió la puerta y se volvió hacia mí. Sus ojos mostraron aversión a dejarme de nuevo. Yo no quería que él se fuera tan pronto.

Bajo la cabeza para besar mi mejilla y camino hacia su Volvo. Sus ojos jamás dejaron los míos.

Le di una pequeña sonrisa cuando iba a doblar la esquina, asegurándome de que me veía. Después de que se fue, subí las escaleras para ocuparme del pañal de Damien.

Después de que se durmió en mis brazos, comencé a sollozar el nombre de Edward.

**

* * *

Me van a matar..!**

**De verdad siento muchisimo no haber subido antes, se que era la semana pasada pero es que mi compu se descompuso y se me olvido la contraseña de Almu :/**

**Pero bueno, les tengo una buena noticia, ya regreso Almu :) o si, y según me dijo ya tenia listo el capi 13, asi que lo mas seguro es que tengan capi muy pronto :)**

**Bueno las dejo... besos**

_**BeliceAurora-Cullen**_** muchísimas grax por el beteo… ****I love you (x**

**Muse Bittersweet **


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer**: los personajes como todas sabemos son de la grandiosa **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia de **Rosette-Cullen **nosotras solo la traducimos :D

Moving On.

**Capítulo 13.**

**

* * *

  
**

Cualquiera que me conociera diría que me desfallecí. Yo me conocía mejor que eso para saberlo.

Esto era parte de mi proceso de curación. Durante la hora aproximada que me senté en mi antiguo cuarto, finalmente comprendí que no tenía nada de qué avergonzarme.

Sollocé el nombre de Edward tan silenciosamente como podía, sin molestar a mi hijo dormido. Esto era un gran paso para mí. Antes ni siquiera podía pensar en su nombre, y ahora, era capaz de decirlo sin las nauseas que iban asociada con el.

Reí mientas limpiaba mis ojos secos. Forzando los hábitos que eran todavía un instinto en mí.

Ya había perdonado a Edward; lo amaba más que nada. Esto era solo cuestión de confianza.

Había permitido que mi corazón hiciera lo que quisiera; lo recibí con los brazos abiertos. Ahora era el turno de mi mente.

No importaba cuanto daño le hiciera verme vacilar, necesitaba hacer esto. No podía dejar a mi corazón solo seguir como si nada hubiera pasado. Había demasiadas pruebas para apoyar ese hecho.

Edward y yo teníamos que trabajar juntos como adultos, no como los adolescentes que éramos. Admito, que se necesitaba mas trabajo de mi parte.

Baje las escaleras mientras Damien dormía plácidamente. Decidí que le debía a Angela una llamada para decirle que estaba bien.

Cogí el teléfono en la cocina y marqué el aquel número tan familiar. Despues de el segundo timbre ella contestó.

"¿Hola?"

"Hola, Ángela" dije.

"Ah, hola, Bella. ¿Está todo bien?"

"Sí, perdón haberme despedido así antes." Contesté con vergüenza.

"No hay problema, realmente. No tienes que entrar en el detalle sobre ello. "

"No hay realmente demasiado que contar. " No mucho que yo pudiera decirle.

"Él solamente me dijo que era un error haberse marchado. "

"¿Entonces, regreso? ¿Para bien? "preguntó.

"Sí, creo que llegaron todos."

"Bella, ya se que no es mi lugar decirte, pero, simplemente no vayas corriendo a sus brazos. Él acaba de regresar, y vi como estabas cuando él se marchó. No quiero verte así otra vez."

Sonreí y casi reí en silencio en su preocupación.

"Lo sé, he estado discutiendo la misma cosa en mi cabeza, por horas."

"¿Está todavía allí?"

"No, le dije que fuera con su familia. Él se fue antes de que cualquiera de ellos pudiera verlo."

"Bien, buena suerte, Bella."

"Gracias, Angela, a ti también."

"¡Adiós!,"

"¡Adiós!"

Con esto colgué el teléfono y me perdí en mis pensamientos una vez más. No quise pensar en ello ahora.

Si yo todavía pudiera dormir, ya me habría dormido en ese momento. En cambio, tomé las nuevas fotos del hospital y los puse en el álbum del bebé.

Debo de tener más de cien fotos de Damien. Angela era más que entusiástica en cuando a bebés se trata. Ella se había tomado la libertad de tomar todas las fotos de mi embarazo y del parto.

Realmente no me importó. Eran buenos recuerdos, cosas que yo siempre atesoraría. Estaba segura que Edward querría verlos.

Puse todas las fotos por fecha y cerré el álbum. Suspiré poniéndolo al lado de mis otros álbumes maternales.

Fui sacada de mis pensamientos por un timbrazo. Ya sabía quiénes eran, podía olerlos. Deseaba que Edward no les hubiera traído aquí.

Abrí la puerta, muy tímidamente, para saludar a mis invitados. Alice salto hacia mí y me tiro al piso.

¡Aterricé con un ruidoso " Uf! " antes del devolverle el abrazo aplasta huesos que me daba.

"¡Ah, Bella! ¡Te extrañe tanto!" gritó.

Mire a Edward quien fulminaba con la mirada a su hermana. Él movió su mirada hacia mí y rió con vergüenza.

"Ella no tomaría un no por respuesta."

Asentí y reí mientras miraba al pequeño duendecillo encima de mí. "también te extrañe, Alice."

Ella se levanto y me dio una mano para levantarme. Una vez levantadas y la ropa arreglada, ella sonrió abiertamente.

"¿Dónde está mi sobrino?" preguntó.

Reí y la guie arriba. Puse un dedo en mis labios antes de abrir la puerta del cuarto del bebé, donde Damien dormía.

Alice corrió silenciosamente al la cuna y echó un vistazo por las barras para mirar al niño. Edward se paro al lado de mí, observándola como yo.

"Él es hermoso," susurró ella.

"Puedes sostenerlo. Nada puede despertarlo, " reí en silencio.

Ella lo cargo con cuidado, y lo acomodo en sus brazos. Alice parecía estar encantada con Damien.

"Una vez que Esme lo cargue, no lo vas a recuperar." gruñó.

Reí e inconscientemente me acerqué a Edward, que pareció notar el gesto, mientras ponía su brazo sobre mi hombro.

No tenía intenciones de alejarlo. Su cuerpo tan cerca del mío era mas de lo que mis limites podían soportar. No podía herir sus sentimientos así otra vez.

Alice colocó con cuidado a Damien en su cuna. Beso mi mejilla mientras se ha cercaba a mi.

"Vas a ser una madre maravillosa." dijo.

Le sonreí gentilmente. Había estado los últimos meses tratando de convencerme de eso, y ella me elogia y me lo creo. Internamente rodé mis ojos, que fácil era de convencer.

Alice hizo una pausa durante un momento, mirando al vacio. Al instante supe que tenía una visión .Internamente estaba asustada; nunca había tenido buenas experiencias con sus visiones .

Ella se recuperó y rió. Su teléfono móvil estaba en su mano antes de que este sonara.

Edward enarco una ceja y la miró airadamente. Asumí que ella estaba bloqueando sus pensamientos.

El pequeño teléfono móvil se movió en su mano, y antes de que esto pudiera molestar al bebé durmiendo en el cuarto, estaba en su oído.

"¡Hola!, Esme," chilló Alice.

"¿Les dijiste a todos?" Susurré a Edward.

"No, le dije a Alice. Entonces ella les conto a todos." él masculló.

"¿Qué dijeron ellos?" Pregunté tímidamente.

Para ser honesta, no tenía idea de lo que esperar. Ellos podrían estar contentos que tenían un nieto o sobrino. Por otra parte, ellos podrían estar molestos por la atención que tendrían encima.

Si alguien averiguara sobre un vampiro y un humano que tiene un hijo, podrían perseguirnos. No podía culpar a los Cullen si ellos no quisieran ser aparte de esto.

"… todo el mundo esta contento menos Rosalie. "

Acentí mudamente. Yo sabía que Rosalie me odiaba, solamente no podía entender por que tanda antipatía hacia mi.

"¿Bella?" Alice se llamó.

"¿Sí?" Contesté.

"Esme se muere por ver a Damien; ¿estaría bien si ella viniera?"

"Supongo, solamente que no a demasiadas personas. Acaba de llegar a casa,"

"Esta bien, puedo volver a casa y Esme puede venir a mi lugar. No querría molestar al pequeño. Esme, puedes venir." Alice contestó.

Oí un chillido de ficción al otro lado de la línea y paro bruscamente cuando Alice colgó el teléfono

"Ella está emocionada," declaró ella.

"Un poco," me reí tontamente.

Alice besó mi mejilla en la puerta antes de que saliera corriendo a su casa. Edward pasó sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y besó mi cabeza.

Coloque mi cara en su pecho, inhalando su olor. Podría tardar un tiempo en recuperar la confianza, pero yo estaba dispuesta a disfrutar de los pequeños momentos que compartíamos.

* * *

hola niñas bueno aqui les trigo este capi jaja pero don por la tardanza pero esque si se me fue la onda jaja y ya no pude subir y se complico todo jaja pero bueno aqui esta

gracias a BeliceAurora-Cullen por ayudarme a traducir como puden ver caro y yo somos medio incompetentes jaja pero bueno espero que les guste pleas dejen reviews.

almu24


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer**: los personajes como todas sabemos son de la grandiosa **Stephenie Meyer**y la historia de**Rosette-Cullen** nosotras solo la traducimos :D

* * *

**Moving On.**

Capítulo 14.

* * *

Después de que Esme se fue – de mala gana -- del lado de Damien, la despedí. Acepto más que encantada al pequeño niño que yo llamaba hijo.

Damien había enternecido a Esme de inmediato. Aceptó el frío abrazo inmediatamente, y se mostro muy cómodo con eso.

Edward vino detrás de mí y me atrajo hacia su pecho.

"Te amo" murmuro contra mi cabello.

Voltee hacia su pacho y murmure "También te amo, Edward."

Sentí su sonrisa mi cabello y sonreí contra su pecho. Cerré mis ojos, deseando dormir.

El día paso más rápido de lo previsto. Simplemente intenté cuidar el estado de Damien y nada más.

Nunca me hubiera imaginado que la mañana que saliera del hospital me iba a reencontrar con la familia que por sí sola cambio mi vida.

Apreté más la camisa de Edward en mis manos. Estaba aterrada de que todo esto fuera un sueño y despertara en el hospital después de un coma o algo así.

"Te extrañe," dije sin más.

"Lo sé, Bella, yo también te extrañe." Dijo en un susurro roto.

Mire dentro sus ojos y él en los míos. No había tensión, ni tristeza. Solo el simple alivio del reencuentro.

Acerco infinitesimalmente su cara a la mía y beso mis labios muy suavemente. Me presione a él un poco más. Había estado sin él durante tanto tiempo.

Me cargo al estilo novia y me llevó a mi habitación, sin romper nuestro beso. Él me puso sobre la cama y se subió encima de mí.

Yo no tenía voluntad para detenerlo, y aunque tuviera, no lo haría. Lo necesitaba, y sabía que él me necesitaba.

Sus labios devoraban mi cuello mientras mis manos se enredaban en su pelo. Presione mi cuerpo más cerca de él; quería sentir cada línea de él contra mí.

Cerré los ojos y me deleite sensación de sentirme amada y segura. No pude evitar las palabras que rondaban en mi cabeza. Todas estaban gritando lo mucho que amaba a este hombre.

**

* * *

A/N: ok, esto es una advertencia, el próximo capítulo es un lemmon, esto vuelve la historia M. Así que si no les gustan los lemmons o las historias M deberías dejar de leer después de esto.**

**

* * *

T/N: ok, aquí les dejo este pequeñísimo capi.**

**La advertencia anterior supongo que era porque la historia empezó como T, así que les digo que en el prox capi hay lemmon :) la verdad yo no he leído la historia, la leo con ustedes (Almu es la que ya lo leyó), por eso no se qué tan grafico vaya a estar, pero supongo que soy yo la que va a traducirlo, a Almu no le gustan :)**

**He leído reviews de personas que no les agrada esto de que Bella perdone muy fácil a Edward, y debo decir que en cierta parte conocido con ustedes, pero es que tenemos que entender que es Edward..! y que él ya se disculpo y él tampoco se la paso muy bien que digamos, y la verdad yo soy de la opinión de disfrutar la vida mientras dure, porque no sabes en qué momento vaya a terminar…**

**Asi que niñas usen mi lema y diviértanse**

"_**Besa a tantos como puedas...rómpete el corazón....enamórate...date en la madre...y levántate" **_

**Sin mas las dejo y prometo actulizar pronto, prontísimo, vale?**

**Por cierto grax a **_**BeliceAurora-Cullen**_**por el beteo de este capi.**

**Y Almu, no somo incompetentes, simplemente no somos perfectas.**

**Haha fue mas de nota que de capi ;D**

_**Muse Bittersweet (x**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer**: los personajes como todas sabemos son de la grandiosa **Stephenie Meyer **y la historia de**Rosette-Cullen **nosotras solo la traducimos, con su permiso, claro esta :D

* * *

Moving On.

**Capítulo 15.

* * *

**

**A/N: solo un recordatorio, este es un lemmon. Desde ahora en adelante esta historia es M. No continúes leyendo si no te gusta.

* * *

**

Acerco infinitesimalmente su cara a la mía y beso mis labios muy suavemente. Me presione contra él un poco más. Había estado sin él durante tanto tiempo.

Me cargo al estilo novia y me llevó a mi habitación, sin romper nuestro beso. Él me puso sobre la cama y se subió encima de mí.

Yo no tenía voluntad para detenerlo, y aunque tuviera, no lo haría. Lo necesitaba, y sabía que él me necesitaba.

Sus labios devoraban mi cuello mientras mis manos se enredaban en su pelo. Presione mi cuerpo más cerca de él; quería sentir cada línea de él contra mí.

Cerré los ojos y me deleito la sensación de sentirme amada y segura. No pude evitar las palabras que rondaban en mi cabeza. Todas estaban gritando lo mucho que amaba a este hombre.

Yo gemía mientras él lenta -tortuosamente lento- removía la blusa de mi cuerpo. Su camisa pronto se unió a la mía.

Mi mente regreso al día en el prado. Era uno de mis más preciados recuerdos, mi primera y única vez hasta la fecha.

En la única cosa que podía pensar era la inmensa felicidad que había sentido. Pensé en las increíbles sensaciones que recorrían mi cuerpo en cada toque que él me regaló.

"Ah…"

Su boca fue a mis sensibles pechos. No había dado pecho; no podía por miedo que pudiera dañar a Damien de alguna manera.

Su lengua se arremolinaba en mi pezón, dejando sensaciones que no podía describir. Su boca ya no se sentía fría, y mi cuerpo ya no se sentía caliente.

La humedadentre mis piernas comenzaba a filtrarse lentamente por mis vaqueros. No estaba del todo preparada para esto; nunca había estado con nadie excepto con él. Y eso fue hace ocho meses y medio.

Los dedos de Edward trabajaban con suavidad encima de mi ingle, acariciando el borde de mis bragas. Mordí mi labio para ahogar el gemido que amenazaba con escapar.

Atraje su cara hacia la mía; sus labios fueron a dominar el llamado de los mios. Sentí su lengua y jadeé.

Nunca habíamos compartido un beso con la boca abierta antes. Él siempre fue tan… cuidadoso con sus colmillos.

Ahora los dos teníamos colmillos, y nuestras lenguas eran más fuertes, siendo capaces de soportarlo.

Su lengua lamía mi boca y recorría por donde quisiera. Mientras la mía buscaba la nueva e inexplorada caverna de su boca.

Sus manos fueron a mis caderas y las enterró contra su erección. Dejé escapar un gemido entrecortado en su boca

"Bella," me susurro al oído antes de lamerlo.

Mis vaqueros de deslizaron de mis piernas y cayeron de la cama con los de él. Él no se molestó en separar nuestras bocas. No necesitábamos explorar nuestros cuerpos con los ojos. Lo hacíamos libremente con las manos.

Levante mis caderas como una señal para Edward para que removiera las pequeñas bragas que llevaba. Podía sentir su erección claramente a través de ellas, pero yo quería sentirlo a él y solo a él.

Sus labios bajaron por mi clavícula y pasaron mis pechos. Conocía su destino y me retorcí en anticipación.

Edward separo mis piernas y sopló en mi centro palpitante. Yo jadeaba en voz alta mientras él me degustaba.

Antes de darme cuenta, estaba gimiendo su nombre una y otra vez. Mi cuerpo estaba cantando para él, todas las terminaciones nerviosas estaban en llamas con la necesidad de su cuerpo.

Dos dedos curveados entraron en mí y tocaron el punto sensible dentro de mis paredes. Lancé un grito ahogado y tome una almohada a mi lado.

La puse sobre mi boca y cerré fuertemente mis ojos, solté mis gemidos en ella.

Y luego fui empujada al abismo.

Sentí su fría boca en mis labios femeninos y grité instantáneamente. Su lengua bailaba y se arremolinaba dentro de mí. Mis manos se aferraron a su cabello, olvidando por completo la almohada.

Lo empujé hacia delante, necesitaba más de la sensación que me estaba dando. Rechino sus dientes en mi clítoris, forzándome a gritar su nombre.

Entonces me vine, directamente en su boca. Luego procedió a beber todo con avidez. La expresión de su cara me hizo sonreír.

Sus ojos estaban cerrados y parecía estar en la más pura felicidad probándome. Yo no podía decir que no tendría el mismo aspecto si fuera yo quien se lo hiciera a él.

"Edward," susurré. "Por favor"

Él tomó la indirecta que le di y asintió en aprobación. Se arrastro hacia mí y beso mis labios una vez más.

Enganche mis piernas en sus caderas y asegurándose de que las mantenía ahí, él se lanzo. Cerré mis ojos para digerir el dolor.

"¿Bella?" preguntó preocupado.

"Estoy bien… simplemente no lo he hecho en un tiempo."

"Yo tampoco"

Sus labios se encontraron con los míos y me beso con una pasión intensa. Sus caderas empujaban con una precisión perfecta.

Me di cuenta cuando Edward cambió y comenzó a golpear en el mismo lugar en que sus dedos estaban antes. Él se trago mi grito y respondió con los suyos.

Sus gruñidos forzaron mis gemidos y pronto había llegado al clímax dos veces. Nuestra respiración venia rápido y pesada, cada embestida venia con un gemido de él o mío.

Mis paredes se apretaron alrededor de su erección una vez más y grite su nombre más fuerte que en cualquier otro momento.

Edward se calmo por un momento antes de que su cuerpo se estremeciera ligeramente y gruñera mi nombre en mi oído.

Lo sentí terminar dentro de mí y rodar a un lado, poniéndome sobre él.

"Te amo, Bella" susurró.

"Yo también te amo, Edward"

Dibuje patrones al azar en su esculpido pecho y cerré mis ojos. Sus manos peinaban a través de mi cabello y se aferro a mi nuca, llevando mis labios a los suyos.

La mejilla de Edward descansaba encima de mi cabeza y sonreí. Íbamos a hacer que estoy funcione.

**

* * *

T/N: ok, aquí está el nuevo capi, de vedad quería subírselos antes, pero no pude, lo que pasa es que ya voy a entrar a examenes y tenía que estudiar ;/**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado ;)**

**Y muchas grax a **_**Troyis**_** por el beteo de este capi, sin ti las cosas no estaría así de bien :) muchas grax**

**Bueno me voy y la vdd no se si pueda actualizar muy pronto, por los exámenes.**

**Besos**

**Muse Bittersweet (x**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer**: los personajes como todas sabemos son de la grandiosa **Stephenie Meyer **y la historia de**Rosette-Cullen** nosotras solo la traducimos :D

**Moving On.**

Capítulo 16.

* * *

No tenía que ser una lectora de metes para saber porque Edward estaba molesto. Era obvio que los desagradables pensamientos de Lauren lo habían molestado. Estaba aliviada de que él mantuviera la calma y no entrara a la tienda y empezara a amenazarla.

"No importa que es lo que diga o piense." Murmuré.

"¿Cómo puedes ser tan buena con ella? Puedo ver el esfuerzo que te toma no pegarle." Dijo entre dientes.

Rodé mis ojos y volví a tratar de calmar al bebe que estaba llorando a mi lado. Damien estaba lloriqueando y agitando sus diminutas manitas.

Exasperado y simpático, lo cogí y lo acune contra mi pecho. Lo cargue y acune contra mi pecho. Lo calme e intente lo mejor que pude tranquilizar los agudos gritos que salían de él.

"Shh, nene, no llores. Está bien, no llores, te amo cariño." Repetía como una mantra.

No era consciente de la mirada de admiración de Edward hasta que lo mire cuando el coche se detuvo. Su ceño fruncido fue remplazado con una suave sonrisa.

"Son todo un par" murmuró.

"Ustedes dos se parecen más."

"En las cosas obvias, si. Él tiene muchos de tus rasgos, también. Tus pómulos y nariz, también tus cejas y lindas orejas."

"¿Tengo lindas orejas?" Le pregunte con una voz de niña tímida.

"Si, muy lindas. Son unas de mis cosas favoritas de tus rasgos. Además, son muy divertidas para comer."

Si aun fuera humana, habría estado tan brillante como un tomate. Tratando de no dar mucha importancia al comentario, desvié la mirada hacia el frente del carro.

Estábamos en la entrada del camino de la casa de los Cullen. La casa no estaba a la vista aun.

"¿Por qué te detienes aquí?" pregunté.

"Vamos a sorprenderlos, no quiero que oigan el motor."

Asentí y observe muy cuidadosamente como salió del Volvo. Siguiendo su ejemplo, tome a Damien en mis brazos, ignorando el asiento del coche.

Edward me ayudo desde el carro, y me envolvió con un posesivo, pero amoroso brazo alrededor de mi cintura.

Su toque todavía hacían que mi piel hormigueara y mi estomago aleteara. Sin embargo, ahora el efecto era extremo, considerando el trabajo de las funciones humanas, a las que renuncie tan fácilmente.

Como el sonrojo de mis mejillas, el hervir de mi sangre y el bombeo de mí una vez vivo corazón.

Hay cosas que añoro, mientras que otras las recibo con brazos abiertos. La necesidad de dormir y comer fueron algunas cosas que estoy casi agradecida de deshacerme de ellas.

Dormir tenía sus cosas buenas, creo. Era capaz de escapar de la realidad del mundo a mí alrededor cuando no tenía esperanzas. Ahora ya no podía sentir eso nunca más.

Tengo el presentimiento de que eso tenía que ver con el hombre sentado a mi lado.

Me recosté más en Edward. Parte de mi buscaba revelarse ante su tacto temiendo que se fuera otra vez. La otra parte solo quería sentir su tacto, sentir el amor que me tiene y que siempre me tendrá.

Lento pero seguro mi confianza iba regresando. Ahora que soy un vampiro, no volvería a sentir miedo de que se fuera. Era más durable, él no tenía que ser tan gentil, como lo acabamos de probar.

Sacándome de mis pensamientos, empezamos el lento pero agradable camino hacia la inmaculada casa. Me trajo recuerdos de amor y de abandono.

Edward se detuvo de pronto, olfateando el aire intensamente concentrado.

"¿Qué?" pregunte.

"Acabo de notarlo" murmuro "no lo sentí antes, pero hay un pequeño rastro de tu olor humano"

"¿Cómo puede seguir aquí? Fue hace mucho tiempo…"

"Esme está ventilando la casa, tu olor del interior se esta evaporando en el aire. Esta es tu última oportunidad de oler tu viejo yo."

Las palabras sonaron extrañas para mí, pero no obstante, obedecí. En ese momento vino una larga corriente de aire primaveral y los dos inhalamos.

El olor parecía extraño al principio. Era floral; había asumido que era solo unas flores floreciendo cerca. Note también, el olor de fresas.

Mi shampoo me empujo a la realidad de que esto era como _yo _olía. Esta era mi esencia de olor humano, mi identificación personal.

Una parte de mis músculos se tensaron cuando olí e incursione más allá. Un olor que no había olido en mucho tiempo, que había borrado cuando me cambie a la casa.

Charlie.

Cuando vine aquí, deje la casa de Charlie. Olía como él, mientras estuve en la casa de los Cullen dejo los dos olores, el de Charlie y el mío.

Edward pareció entender mi repentino silencio y mi cambio de humor, me jalo hacia su pecho.

"Tú también puedes olerlo." No era una pregunta.

"Si" murmuró.

Nos quedamos ahí, sin movernos, por tiempo indefinido. Trate de rememorar los recuerdos de Charlie, pero eran vagos. La mayoría de mis recuerdos humanos, en los que no pensaba constantemente, se perdían.

Me aleje de Edward y mire a mi hijo y después a él. En ese momento, compartimos silenciosos sentimientos compartidos.

Para nosotros, ese fue un gran paso.

**

* * *

Ok, no me maten. Solo dire que estas semanas fueron un autentico caos :(**

**Espero lo disfruten. Gracias a Almu y **_**BeliceAurora-Cullen **_**por la ayuda en el capi :)**

**Hasta la próxima**

**Muse Bittersweet (x**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer**: los personajes como todas sabemos son de la grandiosa **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia de **Rosette-Cullen **nosotras solo la traducimos :D

**¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!**

Moving On.

**Capítulo 13.

* * *

**

La mano de Edward se mantuvo alrededor de mi cintura mientras caminábamos hacia la casa. Esto me trajo muchos recuerdos, pero sorprendentemente, eran todos los recuerdos que me gustaban.

Estaba irremediablemente enamorada de Edward; quería crear nuevos recuerdos, otros mejores con él.

Imaginé todos los momentos graciosos que viví aquí antes de que dejara de ser humana. Ellos trajeron una sonrisa a mi rostro.

Emmett me enseñó como lanzar y atrapar un balón de futbol sin cubrirme la cabeza y poniendo la mano para detenerla. Recordé a Jasper y Emmett riendo la primera vez que lo hice, y a Edward regañándolos por reírse de mí.

Todos los maquillajes de Alice, y aunque odiaba la tortura, amaba pasar tiempo con ella. Incluso Rosalie participaba; ella siempre pintaba mis uñas o algo pequeño para demostrar que lentamente nos estábamos conectando.

Mientras caminábamos por el pasaje, fije mi vista en la parte trasera de la casa. Cuando las partes del jardín se derramaron en el patio lateral. Recuerdo con cariño haberle ayudado a Esme a plantar y regar las flores. O haber hablado con Carlisle cuando él salió a vernos trabajar.

Ellos eran mi familia entonces, pero no sabía que pensar ahora.

Edward y yo nos acercamos lentamente a la casa, disfrutando de la posibilidad de caminar juntos así. Tendríamos que tomar más paseos pronto, eran extrañamente divertidos.

Empecé a ponerme nerviosa mientras caminábamos hacia la casa. Ya había visto a Alice y a Esme, pero estaba nerviosa de todos modos.

No los había visto en tanto tiempo; Me preguntaba qué pensarían de mí. ¿Me aceptarían?

"¿Por qué estas tan tensa?" Murmuró Edward.

"Los nervios supongo" Conteste enseguida.

"Tienes miedo de verlos" eso no era una pregunta.

"Un poco."

"No deberías, todos están ansiosos por verte. Hasta Rosalie está impaciente.

Levanté una ceja, con lo que se echo a reír. Edward dio media vuelta. Pensé que escuche y sentí mi corazón latir por un momento. Si tuviera mi corazón bombeando sangre lo haría a miles de horas.

Edward y yo caminamos lentamente subiendo por el porche de la casa. Tomé una gran bocanada de aire y reacomodé a Damien. Le hice señas a Edward para continuar.

No sé porque estaba tan excepcionalmente temerosa. Una parte de mí creía que no era decisión de una persona el irse. Se fueron como una familia.

Tenía miedo de que ellos no me quisieran más. La peor parte es que no puedo odiarlos.

Dejando estos pensamientos de lado, regrese a la realidad y sonreí calurosamente. Pensando en la noche anterior, Esme me trató como siempre, igual de bien que Alice.

Edward toco y abrió la puerta de su casa. Lucía igual, con luz y abierta.

"¡Bella!"

Dirigí mi atención hacia las escaleras para ver a Alice y Jasper en la parte más alta la esta.

Alice corrió hacia mí y enredo sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, simultáneamente evitando a Damien en el proceso.

"Hola, Alice" me reí.

Ella rápidamente se separo para mimar a Damien, él solamente se sentó y observó a todos a su alrededor. Él era un calmado pensador, sólo miraba el mundo trabajar alrededor de él. No había duda que él era intuitivo.

Alice beso a Damien en la cabeza antes de llamar a Jasper. Jasper miró hacia mí y al bebe que estaba en mis brazos.

"Hola, Bella" me saludó.

Había incomodidad en el aire de nuestra reunión. Aunque probablemente nadie hablaría de eso, la gran parte de la culpa descansaba sobre sus hombros.. Yo sabía que no tenía que culparlo a él.

Si estuviera en su lugar en este preciso momento, y no tuviera disgusto por la sangre, ni siquiera sería capaz de estar cerca de mi propio hijo.

Con la esquina de mi ojo, vi a Emmett y Rosalie que venían de afuera. Ellos eran rápidamente seguidos por Carlisle y Esme.

Una vez que Esme vio a sus invitados, chilló y corrió hacia mí. Su cuidadoso abrazó, me provocó abrazarla más fuerte para mostrarle que no era la misma Isabella Swan. Me sentí temerosa de que Damien estuviera seguro entre nosotras, pero no sé preocupo.

"Oh, Bella, es tan agradable verte de nuevo" Saludó.

Aunque nos habíamos visto la noche anterior, había una gota de incertidumbre entre nosotras. Esme, para mí, era una figura materna. Pensaba, que eso era para todos. La madre del aquelarre.

Una vez que termine nuestro abrazo, Alice danzó hacia mí y puso un beso en mi mejilla. Su risa sonaba a través de la habitación mientras miraba a los ojos inteligentes de Damien que observaba todos sus movimientos.

"Hey pequeño niño ¿Cómo esta mi sobrino favorito?" canturreo Alice.

En respuesta, Damien dejo salir un gorgoteo. Fue silencioso, no audible para humanos, pero causó risa entre nosotros.

Miré hacia Edward, quién estaba hablando con Carlisle a un lado de la puerta de entrada. Mirarlos me recordó por qué estábamos aquí.

"¿Les importaría cuidarlo por un rato?" Le pregunté a Alice y Esme, quienes estaban comiéndose a mi hijo con los ojos.

"Por supuesto" gritaron las dos.

Sonriendo, le entregue Damien a Esme, mirándola mientras se sentaba en el sillón próximo a Rosalie. No pude dejar de observar la luz de sus ojos cuando Rosalie vio a Damien de cerca, y aun más cuando su mirada se cruzo con la de ella

Decidiendo que ya había visto suficiente, me acerque a Carlisle y Edward. Una vez que me vieron, Carlisle indicó que fuéramos arriba a su oficina. Edward y yo lo seguimos a un paso inhumano.

Una vez dentro, Carlisle tomo asiento detrásdel gran escritorio de caoba. Mis ojos recorrieron la oficina una vez mas, observando cada grueso libro colocado en los estantes, hasta el sillón de piel en el que se sentó y las dos versiones iguales frente a su escritorio.

"¿Así que hay algo que te gustaría discutir entonces?" preguntó Carlisle.

Regresé instantáneamente a la realidad y me dejé caer con gracia en la silla mientras Edward seguía mi ejemplo.

"Si, como puedes ver, hay muchas cosas que necesitan una explicación." Contesté.

"La primera podría ser porque te embarazaste, ¿cierto?preguntó.

"Si, se supone que los vampiros no son capaces de reproducirse. Entonces ¿Cómo es posible el nacimiento de Damien?"

"Desde que Edward llegó a casa y transmitió la noticia, estaba en duda. Al verlo, puedo decir claramente que pertenece a Edward y a ti. Cada característica pertenece a alguno de los dos.

"Después de pensar más claramente sobre el asunto. Creo que puedo darte una explicación.

"De lo que he oído, se, y cualquier otra fuente atreves de mis trescientos años como vampiro, nunca ha habido un humano y un vampiro que hayan estado lo que he ha reunido, sabemos que cada función en el cuerpo es controlado por veneno. El veneno es el recurso más importante y principal de nuestro cuerpo.

"Lo que sabemos es que toda la sangre es _drenada _del cuerpo cuando cambiamos. El cambio quema cualquier exceso de fluido como la saliva, moco y contenido de ácidos en el cuerpo y la reemplaza con veneno.

"Lo que se ha asumido es que con el semen es lo mismo. Mientras analizaba esta teoría encontré esto que hace que tenga sentido. En las mujeres, los ovarios que producen los óvulos están completamente congelados y el veneno se hace cargo de la anatomía. Con los hombres, sin embargo, el esperma puede ser simplemente congelado en su lugar.

"Con un cuerpo caliente capaz de calentar el esperma a una temperatura de noventa y ocho grados, eso sería capaz de hacerse en los ovarios calientes de tu cuerpo humano. Por lo tanto, haciéndote capaz de concebir.

Durante la explicación de Carlisle, me encontré pendiente de cada palabra. Parecía imposible, y aun así, sucedió. Así fue como fui capaz de tener un hijo y cambiar, todo en uno.

Edward y yo estábamos inclinados hacia delante, como si estuviéramos esperando más. Era increíble que él pudiera llegar a esa conclusión en solo un día.

"Déjame preguntarte algo Bella," murmuro Carlisle. "la mayoría de las mujeres saben en menos de dos semanas si están embarazadas o no. Con esto, ya que el esperma venia de algo inhumano, ¿te tomo más tiempo notarlo?

Recordé cuando había visto por primera vez el pequeño palo de plástico en mi mano, esperando que mi futuro fuera revelado. No pude dejar de recordar cuando Edward y yo nos habíamos unido para hacer a nuestro hijo.

"Una o dos semanas antes de que se fueran fue cuando Edward y yo estuvimos juntos. Dos semanas después de que te fuiste fue cuando empecé a tener los síntomas." Dije en un susurro.

"Eso es lo que pensé. Lleva tiempo al esperma calentarse en el ovulo antes de mostrar algún síntoma. Es necesario, por así decirlo, descongelarlo."

Mi mano instintivamente fue a mi vientre plano, liso, donde una vez había llevado a mi hijo. Era difícil creer que toda la lógica fuera la responsable de crear algo tan perfecto.

"¿Qué hay de mi habilidad? ¿O que Alice no sea capaz de verme cuando estaba embarazada? Pregunté.

"De tu habilidad, no todos tienen algún tipo de poder, pero traen algunos de sus mejor rasgos de cuando eran humanos. La fuerza de Emmett, la tenacidad de Rosalie, el afecto maternal de Esme. Otros solo tienen un sexto sentido, como Edward lee la mente, las visiones de Alice y la empatía de Jasper. Contigo, el olor de la sangre fue una de tus más definidas cualidades.

Asentí con la cabeza en comprensión. Incluso con más de trescientos años bajo mi cinturón jamás sería capaz de unir historias así. **(N/T: es una expresión que dice que aunque ella tuviera más de trescientos años jamás podría haber entendido eso.)**

Me recosté en mi silla y cerré los ojos. No parecía real, parecía tonto. ¿un esperma se descongelo dentro de mi? Trate de descartar lo imposible, si los vampiros son reales, si una criatura mítica existe, ¿Por qué esto no puede ser real? Nada parecía imposible últimamente, y aun así lo aceptaba.

"Así que ¿Cómo pude cambiar, entonces?" Pregunté.

Carlisle se regreso a su silla de nuevo y apoyo sus brazos en el escritorio frente a él. Sus ojos bailaban con información. Tenía el presentimiento de que estaba transmitiendo algo de información con Edward antes de explicármela a mí. Antes de que tuviera tiempo de pensar en ello, empezó a hablar.

"¿Por el momento Damien parece humano ¿verdad?"

"Si,"

"¿Has notado algo diferente en él que otro recién nacido quizá no tenga?"

Puse un dedo en mi barbilla, un hábito que había aprendido de Edward. Me mordí el labio y me quede mirando fijamente el escritorio.

"Duerme menos, pero cuando se duerme no es fácil despertarlo. No come mucho, tal vez unos pocos tragos de leche. Él nunca llora, tampoco. Observa su entorno y es muy intuitivo." Dije.

"Mi teoría sobre esto, tengo más de una. Podría ser que Damien es completamente humano. No podemos descartar eso todavía. Hay más apoyo en la próxima, creo." Carlisle hizo una pausa.

Hubo una breve pausa de silencio. El pulgar de Edward acarició el dorso de mi mano mientras yo trataba de contener mis ganas de gritarle para que continuara.

"De la evidencia que he reunido, lo más probable es que él sea un vampiro, bueno al menos se convertirá en uno. Primero tenías que cambiar para llevarlo, el tendría que tener veneno. El veneno que pasó por el cordón umbilical y lentamente te cambió, no bastaba con que te dieras cuanta hasta que el cambio estaba a medio camino. ¿Existe un punto en el que sentías dolor?

"Unos pocos meses que tenía dolores asombrosos. El doctor dijo que eran solo calambres y me dio medicinas. Pero no se iban por mas o menos una semana." Expliqué.

"Eso era el bebe y tu cambiando. Damien tenía el veneno en él, pero lo que supongo, si él hubiera nacido con eso, no hubiera podido cambiarte. En el proceso cambio él, y el veneno se filtro en ti.

Mordí mi labio perdida en mis pensamientos. Esa era una razón convincente. Todas ellas eran reales, libere mi labio y le sonreí.

"Lo entiendo. Muchas gracias Carlisle."

"No es problema, Bella. Si tienes alguna pregunta o inquietud, estaría mas que feliz en ayudar."

* * *

*Sesiones de maquillaje.

**Primero que nada, ¡FELICES FIESTAS! :) ESPERO QUE SE LA PASEN INCREIBLE.**

**Segundo, les pido una enorme disculpa por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero este capi le tocaba a Almu y ella jamás me lo mando :( **

**Así que muchísimas gracias a Acmeldan por haber traducido parte de este capi, grax amiga :D**

**Y también gracias a **_**BeliceAurora-Cullen **_** por betear el capi.**

**Ahora si las dejo y espero poder arreglar esto con Almu para que tengan actualizaciones mas seguidas.**

**- Muse Bittersweet**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer**: los personajes como todas sabemos son de la grandiosa **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia de **Rosette-Cullen **nosotras solo la traducimos :D

Moving On.

**Capítulo 18.

* * *

**

Después de nuestra charla con Carlisle, y su explicación, Edward y yo pasamos tiempo con su familia. Fue un alivio ser aceptada de vuelta tan rápido.

Esme no me trato diferente. Ella me escucho mientras les contaba a todos los relatos de mi vida mientras ellos estaban fuera.

Edward y Esme se sentaron a cada lado mío en el sillón, sujetando mis manos y abrazándome fuertemente cuando era necesario. Me di cuenta de que Esme se sintió herida cuando le conté lo de mi madre.

Rosalie no se me acerco al principio, pero una vez que sostuvo a Damien, la tensión entre nosotras pareció desaparecer. Ella miró con cariño a mi hijo mientras el dormía en sus brazos.

Jasper estaba sintiendo las emociones presentes en el cuarto. Que, con Alice en el, eran notablemente con la moral alta. Alice no podía para de hablar de las cosas que conseguiría para Damien.

Ella pareció darse cuenta de la ropa que llevaba, porque frunció el ceño. Siguió diciendo las cosas que conseguiría para mí.

Pasar tiempo con la familia definitivamente levantaba mi estado de ánimo. Con mi estado de ánimo y sintiéndome libre, el de Edward también se levanto.

Lo que lo llevo a mimar a nuestro hijo en ese preciso momento.

"Si lo cargas cada vez que haga un sonido, él va a hacer mas." Reprendí a Edward.

"Lo sé, pero es que no lo puedo evitar."

Rodé mis ojos juguetonamente y con cuidado levante a Damien de Edward. Era obvio que necesitaba un cambio. El olor inundo la habitación y me hizo arrugar la nariz.

"Estaba pensando," dijo Edward mientras yo estaba cambiando a Damien.

"¿Si?" insistí.

"¿Te opondrías a salir esta noche?"

"No, pero creo vamos a necesitar a alguien que cuide de Damien."

Él sonrió. "No hay problema,"

Después de dejar a Damien con la familia, Edward y yo salimos de la casa hacia el auto. Estaba sorprendida de ver lo que me esperaba cuando salí.

"¿El vanquish?" pregunte mientras me acercaba al coche.

"Una mujer especial merece una escolta especial."

Sonreí a su infantilismo, entre al coche mientras él lo rodeaba.

El sol se ponía a la distancia, con el crepúsculo más cerca. El cielo estaba débilmente iluminado con una luz morada que estaba rodeada de rosa, que se disipaba en la obscuridad.

Tenues huellas de luz podían ser vistas atreves de las nubes, y las escasas estrellas se esparcían por el cielo dando paso a la luna llena.

Mi vista fue interrumpida cuando un pedazo de seda envolvió mi vista. Tenía casi decidido rasgarla en pedazos cuando las manos de Edward agarraron las mías para detener el movimiento.

"No te la quites hasta que te diga." Ordenó.

"¿Por qué? ¿A dónde vamos? Será mejor que no sea caro."

Su suspiro fue interrumpido cuando soltó una risa. "Solo por esta noche, lo prometo."

Refunfuñe un poco, pero íbamos en camino antes de que pudiera tener un argumente.

Debimos de haber pasado una hora en el auto, y eso es decir mucho con Edward manejando. Estaba comenzando a ponerme nerviosa mientras pensaba más y más en Damien.

¿Qué si algo pasaba o él me necesitaba? Estábamos lejos, si había una emergencia no podríamos estar ahí de inmediato.

"Tal vez deberíamos regresar." Solté en medio de nuestra conversación.

"¿Por qué?

¿Y si Damien me necesita?

"Creí que habías dicho que no lo mimáramos." Dijo en un tono burlón que si no estuviera tan preocupada, estaría sonriendo.

"Él va a estar bien. Si él necesitara cualquier cosa, sabes que todo el mundo cuida de él."

Asentí de mala gana y tratando de no pensar en eso.

Eventualmente sentí el motor desacelerar y después detenerse todo junto. Hice un movimiento para quitar la venda, pero las manos de Edward me detuvieron. En vez de ello, me dirigió con su mano en la parte baja de mi espalda.

Sentí que me llevó adentro, la temperatura cambio y el aire era algo salado. Oí el botar de un elevador y pronto entramos a uno.

Nunca había notado como mis sentidos estaban tan desarrollados hasta que fueron puestos a prueba. Antes definitivamente habría tropezado hasta ahora.

La venda cayo mientras estábamos dentro. Podía ver cada pulgada de la pared de chapa de oro dentro del elevador. Debe costar una fortuna estar en un lugar con paredes de oro en el elevador. Las puertas de abrieron y mi quijada cayó. En ese momento, no me importaba lo que costaba.

Debíamos estar cerca de cincuenta pisos en el cielo, las nubes se sentían como si estuvieran al alcance. Las pequeñas luces de la ciudad se mostraban en la puesta del sol.

Estaba casi obscuro y la luna emergía de las nubes. El cielo era de un marrón obscuro que sostenía millones de estrellas como un telón de fondo pintado de una luna llena.

Era casi increíble lo generoso que era Edward. No había visto el patio en el que estábamos. Jadee mientras miraba alrededor reconociendo mí alrededor. Todo y quiero decir _todo_ estaba cubierto con pétalos de rosa. La combinación de rojo y blanco hacían mis ojos picar con lagrimas que no podía derramar.

"Dios." Susurré.

Me gire abruptamente hacia Edward, queriendo darle las gracias y preguntarle por que hizo esto. Me detuve en seco, y mi mente perdió todo pensamiento coherente.

Ahí estaba él, mi Edward, tan hermoso como siempre. Pero en este momento, nunca estuvo más hermoso o perfecto. Jamás en mi vida me había sentido tan aturdida de una simple acción o postura.

Abajo, apoyado en su rodilla izquierda, estaba Edward con una caja en la mano. Abrió lentamente la caja para revelar un brillante anillo de diamantes.

"Isabella Marie Swan," comenzó. "La mujer de mi vida, madre de mi hijo. Prometo amarte y cuidarte por el resto de la eternidad. ¿Te casarías conmigo?"

No había notado que había dejado de respirar. Me regule a mi misma y traté de enfocarme.

Pensé en mis papas, cómo reaccionarían. Charlie estaba muerto, pero ¿Qué pensaría? Antes de que tuviera un niño podría estar en contra de ello, pero ahora que lo tengo, ¿querría que yo lo hiciera?

Renée me había repudiado; diciendo que ella nunca aceptaría el hecho de que tuviera un hijo tan joven. Yo sabía de su aversión a casarse joven.

Ignore a mis padres y cualquier pensamiento sobre ellos. Tenía un hijo con Edward. Su familia se convirtió en la mía, aunque nunca lo he dicho en voz alta. Él y su familia adoraban a Damien. Desde que Edward volvió no hemos pasado tiempo separados, excepto por el primer día que regresó.

Hemos cazado juntos, comprado juntos, éramos inseparables. Tenía que pensar en mi misma por una vez. ¿Yo quería casarme con Edward?

"Si,"

Su cara se distorsiono en una sonrisa cuando conteste. Sacó el anillo y lo deslizó en mi cuarto dedo de mi mano izquierda.

Tan pronto como el anillo estuvo atado a mi dedo, caí de rodillas lancé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Sus labios de encontraron con los míos en ese momento, y compartimos un ardiente y apasionado beso.

* * *

Sinf sinif.

Realmente me quedo sin palabras con este capítulo, es completamente hermoso, lo ame, es mi favorito hasta el momento.

Mi intención original era subir este capítulo en año nuevo, pero aquí estoy ** días después, porque estuve de vacaciones en casa de mis abuelitos y éramos 4 pubertos peleando por una computadora, así que como verán no avance mucho. Y mi lap estaba tan virulenta que tuve que resetearla, pero fue hasta que llegue a mi casa.

Así que ahora con compu sana decidí tomar un par de horas de mis últimos días de vacaciones para que tuvieran este hermoso capi pronto ;D

Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo… estaba escuchando 'The Meadow' mientras traducía justo en el momento que llegan al piso, le dió un toque muy bonito, por si la quieren escuchas, para las que no sepan cual es, es la melodía que sale en New Moon cuando Edward le pide a Bella que se casen :) que coincidencia, no (?)

Y como el Vanquish es el carro de mis sueños, les dejo la imagen en mi perfil para quien desee pasar a verla.

Ahora si me voy y les deseo un feliz regreso a clases (?)

-Carolina.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer**: los personajes como todas sabemos son de la grandiosa **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia de **Rosette-Cullen **nosotras solo la traducimos :D

Moving On.

**Capítulo 19.

* * *

**

Después de unas cuantas horas de disfrutar la vista desde el patio, decidimos regresar a casa. Se encargarían de Damien hasta la mañana, dándonos a Edward y a mí un valioso tiempo a solas.

Tan pronto como entramos en la casa, Edward me levanto como a una novia y corrió hacia mi cuarto. Sus manos me pusieron suavemente en la cama antes de deslizarse hacia abajo y quitarme la ropa.

El resto de la noche fue una bruma de pasión y éxtasis. Nuestros gritos nos alentaron mutuamente mientras seguíamos hasta el amanecer.

Para cuando nos bañamos y paramos, era casi el medio día. Pase mis dedos por mi cabello y suspire.

Los brazos de Edward se enrollaron alrededor de mi cintura y sus labios tocaron la parte trasera de mi cabeza. El sentimiento de rectitud fluyo a través de mí y otro suspiro se escapo de mi boca con mis labios curvados en una sonrisa placentera.

"¿Estas bien, Bella?" pregunto él.

"Si, solo extraño a Damien."

"Iremos a verlo ahora. Tengo que llevar el Aston Martin de regreso a casa de todas maneras."

Asentí energética y lo seguí al auto. El sol se asomaba ligeramente entre las nubes, nada que nos hiciera obvios.

Gire inconscientemente el anillo en mi mano izquierda mientras miraba por el parabrisas. Pensé que me arrepentiría de aceptar la propuesta de Edward, pero no lo hice. Estaba aturdida.

Subimos hasta la casa y corrimos hacia la puerta. Alice abrió la puerta antes de que subiéramos los escalones y me ataco. "¡Vamos a ser hermanas!"Chillo.

Escuche a un bebe llorar al fondo, no…una risa. Edward debe haberlo oído también, porque se asomo y me arrastro con él.

En medio de la sala de los Cullen, sobre su estomago, estaba Emmett. Solté una risita y puse mi mano en mi boca. Escondí mi cara en el hombro de Edward para sofocar las que le seguían.

Emmett le hacía caras a Damien, mientras Rosalie lo sostenía sobre su regazo. Damien reía ruidosamente. Solo lo había oído reírse así una vez cuando Edward le hacía cosquillas.

Emmett levanto la mirada desde el suelo y sonrió ampliamente mientras Rosalie se levantaba.

"Soy bueno para estas cosas de tío" rio entre dientes

Damien me miro cuando me reí y empezó a moverse en los brazos de Rosalie. "Te extrañó" dijo sonriendo.

"Yo también lo extrañe. ¿Se porto bien?"

"Oh si, como un ángel" Contesto Esme.

La cabeza de Damien se acomodo en el hueco de mi hombro y suspiro. Me senté en el sofá junto a Jasper y acaricie la pequeña cabeza de Damien.

"¡Basta de dar vueltas! ¡Tenemos que planear una boda!"

* * *

"¿Flores?"

"Rosas negras y blancas con algunas fresias"

"¿Combinación de colores?"

"Blanco y negro."

"Ok, ahora necesitamos a las damas de honor y padrino de bodas." Hiso ver Alice

"Tengo el mío" aseguro Edward.

"Yo también" agregue.

"No, Bella. Necesitas una dama de honor y al menos 2 madrinas. Y Edward, necesitas un padrino de bodas."

"¿Esme no puede ser mi madrina? Tu eres mi dama de honor." me queje.

"No, los padres tienen otras tareas. Edward, ni siquiera preguntes, Carlisle acompañara a Bella hacia el altar." Dijo Alice.

Planear la boda era peor que ir de compras. Las dos incluían a Alice y eran increíblemente tediosas y frustrantes.

Estábamos sentadas en la sala de mi casa con revistas regadas por todos lados. Damien estaba en mi regazo, tratando de sentarse por sí solo. Tenía que admitir que estaba creciendo más y más cada semana.

"Ok, voy a trabajar en la lista de invitados. Después tenemos que ir a comprar vestidos."

"¡No!" casi grite.

Damien levanto su cabeza hacia mi preocupado mientras sobaba su espalda. Era sensible a mis emociones, no le gustaba que su mama estuviera incomoda.

"¿Por qué no Bella? Es una necesidad." Protestó Alice.

"Pongamos eso de lado por ahora. Dijiste que necesitaba otra dama de honor así que esperemos."

Alice frunció los labios. "Si encuentras una madrina para el final de la semana, lo pospondremos."

Mi boca se abrió ante su propuesta, e acepté su propuesta. Alice nunca negociaba, siempre hacia lo que quería, le gustara o no a la otra persona.

"Bien," suspire.

"Te salvaste fácilmente, amor" se rió Edward.

"Oh!" suspire

Con mis pensamientos puestos sobre Edward, Damien y la boda, casi lo olvidaba. No había pensado en alguien realmente.

"¿Qué?" preguntaron Edward y Alice

"Angela,"

"¡Buena idea! tendré mi lista la lista de invitados hoy."

"Me gustaría decírselo personalmente, puedes enviar la invitación de todas maneras"

Alice asintió entusiasmada. A veces ella estaba más emocionada por mi boda que yo. Me sentía un poco culpable de que ella estuviera haciendo todo el trabajo, pero ella realmente lo disfrutaba, las compras eran su parte favorita. Damien alzo los brazos hacia Edward, quien levanto al pequeño niño.

Camine hacia la cocina, sonriendo para mí misma mientras levantaba el teléfono y regresaba al sofá. Alice estaba tirada en el suelo escribiendo energeticamente en su libreta. Tenía una agenda telefónica junto a ella y estaba anotando cualquier nombre que veía. Decidí dejar que se divirtiera por ahora, y más tarde yo quitaría a algunas personas.

El teléfono en el otro extremo de la línea sonó en mi oído, y un segundo después Angela contesto. "¿Hola?"Pregunto.

"Hola Angela, soy Bella"

"Oh, hola Bella, es bueno saber de ti otra vez" Podía imaginarme la sonrisa por su tono voz, lo que me hizo sonreír a mí.

"Si, ha pasado mucho tiempo. Me preguntaba si te gustaría reunirte conmigo pronto, podríamos sentarnos y hablar"

"Eso sería genial, hay un nuevo café en Port Angels que acaba de abrir, podríamos ir ahí."

"Eso está bien, te recojo mañana como a las once, ¿te parece bien?"

"Claro"

Después de unos momentos de conversación mientras las manos de Damien intentaban quitarme el teléfono, nos despedimos y colgamos. "¿Que estabas haciendo?" pregunté cuando termine, Damien se rio y se escondió en el regazo de Edward.

Edward se rio entre dientes y lo acostó sobre su pecho mientras Damien se reía y le jalaba el cabello. A Edward no parecieron importarle los ligeros jalones y empujones de Damien, sus ojos se cerraron mientras le sobaba la espalda al pequeño.

"¡Listo!"Exclamo Alice desde el suelo. Me lanzo la libreta en la que había estado escribiendo los nombres de los invitados. Me quede asombrada ante la cantidad de personas, tenía que haber doscientas personas y más.

"No, esto es demasiado." hojee la libreta y me detuve. "¿Quien es Marlene Salon?"

"Es enfermera en el hospital de Carlisle. Todas las enfermeras y doctores irán, todos en la preparatoria de Forks, todos los padres. ¡Oh! Los vecinos y no queremos dejar fuera a nadie en el área."

"Alice, no conozco a la mitad de estas personas." Me queje. "Tengo voz sobre esta lista de invitados, quiero empezar por quitar toda esta página."

"¡No!" chillo Alice antes de quitarme la agenda. "Si quitas esta página estarías des-invitando a las amigas del club de lectura de Esme. No quieres que no tenga con quien hablar ¿o sí?"

Me queje y puse mi cabeza entre mis manos. Damien gemía junto a mí y toco mi cabello antes de enredarlo. "Ugh, Ok, tienes mi atención" levante a mi hijo y le bese la nariz. "¿Quien va a cuidar de ti en la boda?" Me pregunte a mí misma.

"Oh," Alice hizo una mueca. "No pensé en eso."

Sonreí ampliamente. "Okay, la boda se cancela" Edward gimió y luego se rio entre dientes.

"No te salvaras tan fácilmente" Alice me sonrió y supuse que se estaba comunicando con Edward. "El aquelarre Denali va a venir, estoy segura de que a alguno de ellos no le importara, si no es que a los tres, cuidar a Damien unas cuantas horas"

"¡No voy a dejar a mi hijo con unos extraños!" Le grite a Edward, quien se volteo inmediatamente aproblemado.

"Whoa, está bien, no son extraños, tendrás tiempo de conocerlos antes de la boda."

"¡Despedida de soltera!" intervino Alice.

"Creo que no soy una soltera. Tengo un hijo hermoso, así que no necesito una despedida."Discutí débilmente.

Alice desecho mi argumento con un movimiento de muñeca y regreso a la planeación, hojeando revistas de flores y vestidos. Mire a Damien y le quite algunos de sus cabellos cobrizos de los ojos. "Te quiero cariño." Como si hubiera entendido lo que le dije, acurruco su cabeza en mi pecho y se abrazó a mí. No pude evitar sonreír. Todo saldría bien.

* * *

N/T: Mis queridas lectoras/es siento mucho la demora pero Almu – a quien le tocaba este capi - se rompió el dedo :/ buuu y sip, me burle mucho de ella :D

Así que debemos este lindo capi a _XimEisenheim_ que fue un amor y lo tradujo, grax :)

También muchísimas grax a mi beta _BeliceAurora-Cullen_

Ahora si me voy y espero volver pronto x)

Cariños.

– Carolina.


	20. Nota

Hey :)

Otra vez por aquí después de mucho tiempo sin actualizar.

Bueno como todas saben esta historia la estábamos traduciendo entre Almu (la dueña de la cuenta) y yo (Carolina). Empezamos bien, pero después las cosas se complicaron porque no mandaban los capítulos o porque no teníamos tiempo para traducir o nos hacíamos bolas con los capis, Almu no quería traducir lemmons, etc. El punto es que jamás pudimos actualizar constantemente :(

El capitulo que supuestamente debería ser subido ahora mismo es uno que le tocaba a Almu, pero por motivos personales, ya no puede seguir con la traducción. Esto **no** es problema porque ya hablamos con la autora las dos y decidimos que la historia la íbamos a pasar a mi cuanta. Tenemos el permiso de **Rosette-Cullen** para ello. Lo pasamos a mi cuenta porque hay veces en las que con tanta contraseña confundo la de Almu y no puedo entrar a su cuenta, además de que así voy a poder contestar sus reviews :D

La verdad no había subido esta nota porque me sentía muy perra subiendo una nota sin capitulo después de tanto tiempo de abandono.

Aquí esta el link de mi cuenta:

www(PUNTO)fanfiction(PUNTO)net/u/1856886/

Este es el link de la historia :)

www(PUNTO)fanfiction(PUNTO)net/s/5895237/1/

Ahí están todos mis datos, cualquier cosa mándeme un MP y con gusto lo contesto :)

Voy a subir los capis que ya estaban listos junto con el capitulo nuevo entre hoy y mañana, esque ya casi entro a finales :(

Todavía no estoy segura si esta historia se va a borrar o no, es algo que todavía no arreglo con **Rosette-Cullen**, pero de cualquier forma yo les aviso.

Gracias a todas esas chicas lindas que han seguido nuestra historia desde el principio.

Nos leemos pronto.

-Carolina y Almu.


End file.
